So this is Love?
by xxthebossladyxx
Summary: ** This is Part 3 to the sega of Cuddy & Voight. It takes place about 2-3 months after Lisa went undercover to help Hank in Club VOLO. Disclaimer- Read The Hostage & Going Under Cover first **
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Part 3" – So this is love?**

** This takes place about 2-3 months after Lisa went undercover to help Hank in Club VOLO. This will probably be the last part of this small story between these two characters unless I get asked to continue it by you amazing peoples. **

 _Chapter 1_

"Here- they- come…" she could feel his lips against hers and his warm breath caressing her soft lips. "Lisa…" his voice was low and raspy and it made her body shiver when he whispered like that in her ear. "Hmmmm?" she answered, his mouth felt hot moving from her ear down to her exposed neck, leaving soft bites in a trail down to her collarbone. "Wake up…" Cuddy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" she whispered. "Wake up…."

As her eyes opened slowly she saw her mother leaning over her bed, shaking her gently. "Lisa, wake up-your alarm has been going off for 10 minutes!" "Shit—" she groaned, shifting in bed and stretching. "Ok-ok, I am up…" she grumbled into her pillow as she slowly sat up and looked out the window. It was another dreary day…and another lonely morning. Since her second run in with Hank Voight he continued to bog her mind and make appearances in her dreams frequently. She had not returned his many phone calls, thrown out the flowers he sent three times over, and always hid when he showed up at the hospital to see her. She couldn't face him- it was just too much. That night had felt all too real to her, how he made her feel, the things he said—he might have been acting but it was easy for Lisa to lose herself in his embrace. It had been so long since she had been with anybody and her body ached for that touch. "Coffee is ready, I have to get going because Rachel and I are going to the park…but we will see you later?" Heather Cuddy, Lisa's mom, had been staying with Lisa on and off to help with Rachel as Lisa had been struggling to get back to normalcy after her last run in with death. As she got up and got around for work she really began to wonder what went through Hank's mind that night…and does he still think about it.

* * *

Her skin was so soft and her scent was intoxicating. "Please….don't….stop…." her voice was cracking as his hands gripped her waist a little tighter and pushed her into the wall. Her nails were scratching gently down his back underneath his shirt and her head was tilted back, inviting him to leave his mark. He left soft kisses along her throat before letting his teeth graze her skin, causing her to hiss. "Hank…." "Hmmmm?" he was so focused and not able to stop himself. He wanted to hear what other noises he could coax from that beautiful mouth of hers. "HANK! Wake up!?" He grunted as his head dropped, hitting the desk. "Your team is back…" Sergeant Platt looked at him, tilting her head in concern and confusion. "You good, Voight?" He rubbed his sore neck and nodded before taking a swig from his water. "Don't tell me you have been here all night?" she questioned, concern growing in her tone. "Trudy… you know me…married to the badge…just have a lot to stay on top of…" he replied quickly as she just smiled and shook her head. "And why can't you just settle down and marry again so I don't have to worry about you all the time..?" she asked as she turned and left his office. Hank tilted back, resting his fingertips to his lips as if he could still feel her soft lips against his and let out long sigh.

He had not seen or heard from Dr. Lisa Cuddy since that night. He thought he had made it clear what his plan was that night but somehow things got crossed and he allowed himself to open up to her and now he lost her. "Voight…we just got a call…they need you down at headquarters…its big…" Olinksy popped in, looking around, concern showing through on his face too. "All good Al…I'm going to head down now…thanks…" Voight stood up, stretched his back, wincing in pain slightly, before grabbing his coat and tapping Olinksy on the shoulder and disappearing down to his blacked out SUV.

* * *

"Problems in radiology Dr. Cuddy…" Nurse Brenda was peering into her office, looking just as thrilled as she was to be there this Saturday morning. "Okay Brenda…thank you. I will head that way now…" Cuddy replied as she finished her last sentence on an email and sent it. Lisa loved being at work because it was where she felt comfortable, confident…and in control. The outside world scared Lisa, even though she would never admit that to anyone. Lisa knew what kind of title she had to hold up to in this hospital and in this city. Chicago had been tough on her since she moved here but she tried to not let it show how much it actually beat her down. She could barely take any loud noise without questioning if someone was coming after her. She had arranged her office and painted it ten times over to forget the scene that took place that day the first time she met Hank Voight. He saved her life that day and since then she could not stop thinking about him and how safe he made her feel in his presence. And then came their second encounter where all that went away. He had promised that she would be safe…yet there she was again face to face with danger. Even though that night caused Lisa serious trauma, she always thought about the parts of that night that were unforgettable in other ways. The way he grabbed her and lifted her when he first saw her that night. Or the way it felt to have him push her up against the wall and put his hands on her and kiss her with such passion. It made her body burn just thinking about it, but also caused her such pain and anger knowing that it was all an act to get what he needed that night…he didn't really feel that way about her. But what she wouldn't give to go back to that night and feel his touch, his lips on hers, and that deep raspy voice whispering in her ear. She swallowed hard as she came back to reality and took off down to the radiology wing.

* * *

"Sergeant…please, come in and have a seat…" Hank stepped into the door and closed it. As he turned he saw a table full of board members sitting there. Hank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell is this about…?" Hank asked, becoming overwhelming angry. Why was he always being questioned? All he ever did was work as hard as he could to make this city the best it could be and the safest he, and his team, could make it. "Relax Voight…it's not that type of meeting" Jason, the board director replied as he motioned Hank to take a seat. As he sat, a file was pushed down the table to him. As Hank lifted it, he looked around the table carefully—this wasn't his normal meeting with the board. "Why me?" he asked, before even looking at the file. Jason raised her eyebrows before shaking his head and even cracking a smile. "Do you really need me to say it Voight? You have done an amazing job in this city…especially the last 5 months including that hostage situation at the hospital…." He trailed off, watching Voight who just had a blank look on his face.

 _"_ _You are safe now…"_

 _She fell into his arms, sobbing. That was when he realized his feelings were stronger than he could handle._

"Hank…? The file?" Jason cleared his throat, looking around and then back at Hank as he seemed to be somewhere else.

Hank cleared his throat and nodded, bringing himself back to reality as he thumbed through the papers. "All of a sudden I am 007 for this city now huh?" he joked, looking up at Jason and around the table. "This is another under cover…" Hank stated simply, raising his eyebrows. He went back to reading the file intently. "Money launderer… murderer….rapist… Kidnapper…sounds like a vacation…" he muttered sarcastically before throwing the file down on the table and rubbing his hands over his face. After sighing loudly, he leaned back over the table and looked at the front page. "Bruce Nolan…seriously?" Hank asked, reading over his alias. "And this says married and on honeymoon...how exactly-" Jason held his hand up to stop Voight from further questions. "I know…it's a lot. But you are the first person we thought and we need to act fast. Dominic Bandera has been at large all over Brazil and they finally pinned a location on him yesterday. We need to send someone tonight…" Jason trailed off, trying to read Voight's face. "And who exactly will be playing Mrs. Nolan…?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows to love to know the response. "Or should I say…" he looked at the file and then just laughed and shook his head. "Mrs. Nolan as the file reads…." He shrugged, realizing they hadn't even given her a name. "Well.." Jason paused, hesitant to see how Voight would react. "You did such a great job with Ms. Cuddy-" He stopped as he saw Voight's hand in the air to stop him. "You need to find someone else…" he said as he slowly stood up to walk out.

"Hank she has already complied and accepted the offer to help…" Jason stood, hoping to stop Voight from leaving. Hank stopped dead in his tracks and turned, his eyes wide. "You are talking about Dr. Lisa Cuddy from Chicago Med?" he asked, still not believing it. "Yes… her assistant and the head of diagnostics are able to handle her leave…we told her it would be a week at tops…" he studied Hank as he spoke. "Did you tell her who she would be working with…?" he asked hesitantly. Jason smiled and nodded, "Yes…she said only if it was you would she consider it…since you two are…well already familiar with one another and comfortable working together". Hank tried not to show any emotion but his heart was pounding. The idea of just seeing her again made his heart and mind race—but the idea of getting to have her close again and have her be his fake wife was enough for him to crack a slight smile. He covered his mouth with his finger and nodded with a quick change of face and looked stern. "I can't put her in that type of situation again…" Vought responded, picking up the file again. "That is why we are sending her with you…you have kept her safe twice now…we have faith…and so does she it seems…" Jason added with a shrug. "It's yours if you want it Hank…but I need to know now because if you aren't going then I need to find another couple…" he said as he studied Hank's reactions. Voight eyed the file, thumbing through the papers before just giving a hard nod- "I'll take it…I will be at the airport an hour early to brief Dr. Cuddy on our story…" he said calmly before turning and heading towards the door. He stopped and turned and gave a nod "Thanks for this opportunity…" he stated before turning and leaving, a smile crossing his lips and his heart pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Lisa are you completely insane?" Heather Cuddy was following her around the house, holding Rachel like a football. "Nana…put me down!" she giggled. Heather set Rachel down as she scurried off into the living room. "Mom- I don't need this right now. You are here to help…so what's the problem?" Lisa asked as she was folding clothes neatly into her suitcase. Heather sighed, leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. "Why are you doing this? Think of Rachel…me…your job…" Lisa sighed, leaning against the bed and closing her eyes. She couldn't tell her mom that she was doing this because she was pretty certain she loved this man—so she turned and just gave her a soft smile. "Mom…I am fine…I can hold my own. This city has done a lot for me in the short time I have been here and I want to return the favor" She stated as she walked over and gave her a hug. "I know sweetie…but this city has also taken a part of you in this short of time… and that Detective…" she said, trailing off. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows, shifting and looking at her mom.

"What about him?"

"He just seems to always be right in the midst of trouble and is completely fine with putting you there…"

"Mom- that is his job and he always puts my safety first…" she stated, her voice stern, finding herself wanting to protect his name. "I owe him Mom… he has saved my life twice".

"Lisa, you have Rachel to think of now…what are you going to tell her?"

"I have been on longer trips for work…plus she loves time with her Nana… I will Facetime when I can…" she stated, smiling.

Heather sighed, rolling her eyes before picking up Lisa's tote of swim suits and putting it on the bed next to her suitcase. "Well he better keep his hands to himself…"

Lisa smiled, biting her bottom lip as she thought to herself just how much she didn't want him doing such a thing.

After a couple more hours of packing and getting ready she spent some time with Rachel, explaining to her that it was another work trip. Rachel cuddled in her arms, crying about how much she didn't want her to go. "I'll be back by next weekend sweetie…I love you to infinity and beyond…" she whispered to her as she touched noses with her. "Love you mama…" she hugged her hard before running over to Heather and asking to be picked up. Lisa sighed, standing up and giving her mom a quick hug and heading outside where her taxi was waiting. As she sat in the cab her iPhone notified her of a new message. She picked up her phone from her purse and half smiled as she saw it was from 'Detective Voight'.

The message read: "I will see you at the airport soon Wifey". She couldn't help but smile big when she read it and wrote back, "Can't wait hubbs". Was she completely insane to be doing this? What she really about to put herself in another dangerous crazy situation just to be around this man?

* * *

"Welcome to Chicago O'Hare International Airport…how can I help you?"

Voight pulled his fake passport out and handed it over. "Ah yes…Mr. Nolan…your wife just went through about a half hour ago and left this for you…" the woman handed a note to him before printing his boarding pass and taking his suitcase. "Enjoy your honeymoon!" she said with a big smile as she watched Hank walk away slowly unfolding the note.

As he unfolded the note he smiled softly- "I'll be waiting at the Margaritaville bar for you to start this honeymoon off right. All my love, Lisa". Hank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as to why she would have signed it with her real name but folded it back up before heading in to

security. Security took longer than expected, especially since Hank had to be pulled aside to show his badge for carrying. Once through security he went to the bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water. How many close calls has he had? How many guns pointed at him? And at this moment he had never felt more nerves. He looked down at his watch: it was already 4:30—their flight left at 6:30 so they had some time to kill which was good because they had to get all the kinks worked out of their story and become familiar with one another again—which Hank couldn't wait for. He pulled on his grey cotton t shirt as it clung to his arm. He was sporting his "vacation" look with cargo shorts and a simple V-neck. He made his way out and found the signs for Margaritaville. 'Time to find my wife…' he thought to himself.

As he approached the restaurant/bar…he spotted her in a mere few seconds. She was sitting alone at the bar, her legs crossed- and quite bare and almost teasing him with their appearance. She was wearing a short summer dress. It was a very pale coral color and clung to her hips in just the right way to show off that amazing body of hers that he has admired since day one. Her wedges showed off her freshly painted toe nails and ankle bracelet and her hair was down, with just the slightest wave in it, laying against her open, bare back. Voight swallowed hard, trying to control himself as he made his way over. Lisa was focusing on her tasty margarita as she was trying to think how she was going to greet Hank. She had to be right in character—the man she spoke on the phone with, Jason, told her she needed to stay in character at all times and that it was imperative for both of their safety. Lisa needed this-she needed the distraction and she needed Hank, as much as she didn't want to admit it. When talking with Jason he said it would be safe for her to keep her first name if that was easier and Lisa decided it would be best since she wasn't the best with undercover and continued to say Bruce in her head for when Hank did get there. She shifted slightly, thinking about her hello she was going to share when there he was—standing right there next to her.

Voight had his hand resting on the bar, pushing his sporty sun glasses up onto his forehead. Lisa locked eyes with him and for a moment couldn't even move. After a second, his aftershave snapped her back to reality—god did she miss that smell. "Hey honey…" she said slowly as she stood up rather quickly, causing them to practically be nose to nose. "Sorry…" she muttered, before taking a quick step back. The bartender began making his way down to where they were as he saw Hank. "Hey…" Hank responded softly, smiling as he took a step towards her again. Lisa allowed herself to lean in and wrap her arms around him. "It's good to see you…" she whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "Likewise…" he said, his voice soft, but the raspy voice still very present. Lisa smiled almost shivering, realizing just how much she had really missed his voice.

Lisa pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes. They were soft yet piercing with their stare….dark brown…just how she remembered them and saw in her dreams. She smiled, her arms still wrapped around him but allowing a small space between them now in case he wanted to let go. "I missed you…" he said, resting his hand on her cheek, gently pushing her hair behind her shoulder and resting his hand on her neck. Lisa closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the touch and closeness. She felt him tug gently and she stepped into his embrace again, keeping her eyes closed. She felt his lips press to her forehead and she smiled softly. "Missed you too…" she said in a whisper as she slowly shifted backwards. "Can I get you something to drink sir?" the bartender broke their moment as Lisa realized the moment was probably once again-part of their little show they had to put on. Jason had told her how important it was for her to stay in character at all times- unless Voight told her it was safe. The code word was 'tequila'. Hank shifted, "I would love a margarita like my wife has…with lots of tequila…" Hank spoke, turning towards Lisa as the bartender walked away. Hank let his arm drop from Lisa's side and just leaned against the bar. Lisa shifted, grabbing her drink. "Should we go sit somewhere and talk…?" she asked, eyeing an open table on its own. "Sounds good…I will meet you over there.." he spoke, grabbing his wallet to pay as she walked away. He turned, watching her. 'God was she beautiful'. It felt like this was another dream and he was going to wake up to his alarm or Olinksy yelling at him to get up.

As Lisa took a seat the bartender cleared his throat to get Voight's attention. "You are one lucky man.." the bartender stated, taking his card and swiping it as he looked over at Cuddy. "Yes I am…" Voight stated with a smile before signing and grabbing his drink to go join his wife. As he sat down he watched her just swirling her straw in her drink. He watched her for a moment before letting his hand find hers. As he grabbed her hand she looked up. "Lisa—if you don't want to—" he began and she shook her head. "Stop…please…" she said softly, pulling her hand from his reach and letting it sit on the table. "I am happy to help…and the past is in the past. I know you needed to do what you needed to do that night and I was foolish to act in such a way…" she trailed off, taking a sip of her drink. "Lisa no…don't say that. You were put in a very dangerous situation…and it wasn't the first time…and it won't be the last time if you do this…" he said, trying to get her to make eye contact with him. Cuddy kept her head down, looking only at her drink as she listened. "Voight…I am a big girl…" she whispered, taking another sip. Voight sighed, leaning onto the table with his elbows and letting his hand reach out and touch her chin as he pushed on it very gently to get her to look up at him. "It's going to be hard to do if you can't even look at me…" he said softly, concerned.

"I'm sorry…" she responded quickly, shaking her head before perking back up into her chair. "I just-" she began but stopped, "What?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his seat as he grabbed her hands. "I just want to do this…and repay you for saving my ass twice now…" she said, smiling and letting out a soft laugh to try and lighten the mood. She didn't want to bring up what was really on her mind. She was scared to do this again, but also wanted to do it just to be around him again and have this closeness. Hank smiled, shaking his head before releasing her hands and taking a drink. "I just want you to be comfortable…" he said, feeling slightly awkward. "I am…" she said softly as she pulled out a box in her purse. "Here…put this on…"she handed him a box as she opened up her own and slipped the ring on.

"Where did—"

"Oh Jason had them dropped off to my place. I guess he figured I would be more reliable to get them here…" she said, smiling and shrugging as she looked at the ring.

"Let's see…" Hank stated, just wanting another reason to grab her hand again. He grabbed her hand gently and eyed the beautiful ring wrapped around her slender finger. "I did good…" he joked, smiling. "So you are keeping your name…you sure?" Voight questioned, watching her for a reaction. All she did was shrug and smile, looking a the ring. "Yeah—why not? There are plenty of Lisas around and besides…now I am Lisa Nolan…" she said very profoundly which made them both just exchange looks and a smile before taking a sip of their drinks. For the next hour they exchanged a few stories before going into work mode and making sure they had their story covered for when they got on the plane. He also gave her the background of Dominic just so she knew exactly what she was getting into.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As the flight calls began they knew it was time to get going and head over to their gate which was luckily right across from where they had been. As they walked over, Voight kept an eye out for anyone suspicious getting on the plane. Voight had done his work on Dominic and he was hard up. He would pay his gang bangers to fly on flights like this to pick off women left and right. He was a misogynistic pig and would stop at nothing to get whatever or whoever he wanted. Lisa could tell he seemed distracted and let her body fall close to his as they walked in unison over to the gate. She grabbed his hand as if to bring him back to Earth and it seemed to have worked because he turned slightly and smiled at her before letting his head hang low as they made their way over. As they stood Lisa also took a look around and a saw a lot of couples—must be Brazil was the place for honey mooners. "Howdy folks, where you from?" Lisa turned to see a big blonde smiling at her. "Oh, us?" she asked, kind of thrown off. Voight smiled, wrapping his arm around Lisa's shoulders and pulling her close to him. "We are actually from New York… so excited to get somewhere warm!" he said to the woman. "Ah- yes! Let me guess…honey mooners" she asked, smiling and looking from Voight to Cuddy, staring at their hands. Lisa smiled and nodded, "yes… we got married last week…" she responded, trying to already remember all the facts that they had just went over.

Just then over the intercom "First Class passengers may now start to board…" Cuddy was about to ask the woman something but Voight picked up his bag and tugged on her hand. "Time to go babe, that's us…nice meeting you…" he added as he tugged her along to the line. Lisa smiled and waved before following behind Voight. Lisa was silent until they took their seats, she looked around and noticed nobody else had sat yet and she shifted in her seat and whispered in Voight's ear. "I'm sorry…it just is hard to remember everything an-" she began and Voight stopped her by looking at her and shaking his head. "Stop apologizing…just be your normal charming self and everything else will just happen naturally okay?" he said softly. Lisa looked out the window from her window seat and sighed- she felt like she was already blowing it. Voight noticed her stress and lifted his arm rest to take away the barrier between them and wrapped his arm around her and tugged her closer to him. Lisa was surprised at first by the closeness but didn't mind it and allowed her body to lean back into him as she tilted her head slightly to see him. "I don't want you to be nervous…nothing is going to happen and I am going to be with you the whole way…" he said, his voice raspy as always. Lisa sighed and nodded before giving him a gentle smile. "Now...we do have to be careful because at this point we really don't know who could be part of Dom's crew so just play it cool and when in doubt we could always just make out again…" he said teasing as Lisa ripped around and jabbed Hank in the stomach slightly, both of them laughing. "Very funny…" she snarked back, rolling her eyes. Hank shifted in his seat, looking around as a few people took their seats in first class. He turned back to Lisa with a serious look on his face. "I am serious though…from here on out…you are Lisa Nolan…wife of Bruce Nolan… " "Yeah yeah yeah…and I am a secretary and you are a billionaire…" she said rolling her eyes. Hank laughed as he could tell that put a poor taste in her mouth to say. "That is right…" he said, his eyes getting caught by her beautiful pink lips. Lisa could feel him looking at her and she swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip. "Fasten your seatbelts lovebirds!" yelled the big blonde lady they had talked to before. It pulled them both out of their trance and they just smiled over at her before buckling up and sitting back in their seats.

A few hours later Lisa realized she had fallen asleep and hard. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept like that. Especially with Rachel- Lisa found herself unable to take naps. As her eyes opened she felt that her body was warm and almost wrapped up. She tilted her head slightly, realizing her head was on Hank's chest. She went to move and felt his arms wrap tightly around her. She let out a deep breath and leaned back into the embrace. She tilted her head to see his face and his eyes were closed and he looked relaxed. She couldn't help but smile and look at him as he looked beyond perfect to her and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this safe—actually yes she did. The last time she felt this safe was when he was holding her close at that club before all hell broke loose. Her body tightened slightly with just the thought of having to go through something like that again but she signed up for this and there was no turning back now. The last thing she ever wanted to do was disappoint Hank or not help him bag this creep. Lisa didn't know a whole lot about this Dominic characters besides the fact that he was wanted in many countries and was a sick bastard to use Voight's words. Lisa nuzzled her back into Hank's embrace and shifted slightly, letting her face nuzzle right into his neck. His smell was intoxicating and something she had missed more than she could stand the past couple months. She laid there for a few moments thinking about how much she had wanted to call him or see him but was too coward to face him—and now here she was again in the same spot—pretending to be his when all she really wanted was for it to be real.

When Voight woke up he let out a soft groan and stretched slightly before realizing how Lisa was laying. He slowly stopped before allowing his arms to rest back around her small frame. He moved his hand to the back of her head where all her hair was softly laying across her back and shifted her just slightly so he could see her face. She was asleep peacefully and he just took in her features and couldn't help but feel himself falling for her all over again. She was perfect in every way and having her this close again reminded him of just how much he missed seeing her. He looked at her perfect lips and remembered exactly what it felt like to have them pressed to his for the first time when they were in that club bathroom. She didn't have to do it—nobody else was there yet, but she did. He remembered vividly that moan he coaxed from her that vibrated against his lips when he pushed her into the wall that night- god the things she did to him. He gently set her head back down on his chest, feeling her soft warm breaths on his neck, which caused a tingling sensation in him which he loved. He let his hand rub her back slightly as he let his lips press to her forehead for a moment. "Wow…I wish my husband looked at me like you look at her…" the blonde lady broke his train of thought and he looked over and smiled at her. "You can tell what you two have is real and going to last…" she whispered with a big grin on her face. Voight smiled and nodded before just leaning back in his seat and letting out a loud sigh before he drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

When the attendant came on and asked to prepare for landing both Cuddy and Voight woke up at the same time. The closeness was damn perfect when one was sleeping but now awake it felt slightly awkward but it was something they both knew needed to stay natural since they were considered married after all. Lisa made short eye contact before just sheepishly smiling and shifting in his arms. "How long was I-" "The whole trip darlin!" said the big blonde's husband. Lisa politely smiled at them before shifting and sitting upright in her seat. Voight mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head as they had fallen asleep with Cuddy laying on him for hours now. "I must have tired her out…" he whispered to the husband with a wink and he raised his eyebrows staring at him and then at Cuddy before smirking at Voight. Lisa shifted in her seat again, feeling her sun dress hike up slightly. She pulled at it and adjusted the top as it had gotten disheveled in her slumber. Lisa saw the husband smirk at her and she just looked confused at Hank before slapping him on the shoulder softly. "Easy woman…" he teased, grabbing her wrist and then kissing her hand. Lisa rolled her eyes before looking out the window as they began descending onto the beautiful land of Brazil.

* * *

The flight hadn't been bad but the bus ride to their resort was enough to make Lisa want to puke. It was so bumpy and windy that she had to focus on something else to ensure she wasn't going to be sick. She asked Voight for the notes and looked them over until she really thought she might puke and then just sat back and looked out the window. They didn't talk much on the bus ride there and she could tell Voight was doing recon on the other people on the bus. When they finally got the resort they heard the whole spiel about their stay and then checked in to head to their room. Lisa somehow let it slip that of course they were staying in a honeymoon suite where there would be one bed.

As they made their way down the hall, which had a nice breeze from the beach since it didn't have walls to enclose, she felt her dress blow up slightly and she grabbed the side of it. "You got yourself a real Marilyn Monroe right there!" some guy shouted from his balcony, making whistling noises. Voight did his best to smile and reached around and grabbed Lisa by her hip to pull her close to him. He was already feeling enraged at the thought of someone else looking at her, let alone touching her. As they got out of sight and near their door Lisa pulled away slightly. "Easy tiger…I can handle myself remember..." she said softly, seeing how irritated he had become. "I know it's just I feel obligated to—" he began and Lisa stopped him by throwing her arms around Voight's neck. "Oh honey!" she let out a loud fake laugh just as the big blonde and her southern husband walked by them hand in hand. "Oh you two new York love birds! We are just down the hall from ya'll! We should definitely grab dinner some night!" Voight smiled and nodded as he wrapped his one arm around Lisa's waist and pulled her close to him. Lisa was surprised by the closeness but again, welcomed it. "Sounds good to us…if we can ever get ourselves out of the bedroom…right baby?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her as his other arm snaked around her. She blushed and just rolled her eyes at Hank before pushing him towards the door. "Yes…let's get in there…" she said sarcastically before turning and smiling at the couple and waving. Hank smirked before bending down and grabbing Lisa and practically throwing her over his shoulder. "BRUCE!" she yelled, clutching to him to keep her balance. "See you guys later!" Voight yelled as he pushed the door open and carried her into their suite.

"No wife of mine isn't going to be carried over the threshold!" he shouts before tossing her gently on the bed, causing her to let out a loud laugh. She let out a soft sigh before letting her body get wrapped in the comfy bed and then sat up. "What now?" she asked, tilting her head and looking over at him as he looked outside the glass doors leading to their balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

Pushing the glass door open the ocean breeze caressed his face as he walked out to the balcony. Vought let out a loud sigh, keeping his eyes closed for a moment- he felt free for the first time in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. Since he lost his wife, his son, and then the only one who mattered, Erin…things felt empty, cold, and alone. But then Lisa Cuddy walked into his life that day at Chicago Med and turned it upside down. She made him feel things he hadn't felt since Camille had passed. It scared him more than anything—yes it felt more than right when he had his arms wrapped around her slender frame, feeling her breath on his neck but truth be told, he was terrified. Hank Voight was never one to show fear, not even for a second. But for some reason, Lisa had his thoughts scrambled anytime she stepped near him or he caught a scent of her. She was driving him completely insane, causing his stomach to do flips. Voight liked to be in control and she was causing him to lose his power and become unglued with just having her in close proximity—he needed to stay focused. He gripped the railing of the balcony hard, swallowing. He was foolish to think she wanted something with him. He was a hard up cop who had a bad reputation who never did things by the book. Perhaps that was why he was so drawn to her—she didn't know everything about him and his past and he liked that. He could be the guy that she needed him to be. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard loud music playing at the local bar as a bunch of young girls were throwing back shots. Hank shifted, looking down and around the area. This was exactly the type of group that Dominic's crew would prey on.

Lisa slowly pushed herself up from the bed and walked around the beautiful suite. There were rose petals on the bed to the floor leading all the way into the bathroom, candles lit everywhere and she didn't even notice the soft music playing until that moment. Lisa pushed the door open to the bathroom and gasped as she saw just how spacious and beautiful it was. There was a huge walk in shower as well as a jacuzzi tub and beautiful vanity. She smiled softly as she saw a big beautiful flower sitting on the sink. She picked it up and twirled it within her fingers before slowly pushing it behind her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment before letting her body lean against the bathroom wall. She couldn't help but think what exactly she was getting herself into. Lisa was one that had great self-control but being put at this resort, in a room like this, with a man she was falling for was going to be difficult. She hadn't known Voight for long but he seemed all business. She needed to keep her grip and wits about her and know that anything that happened this week was for the job. Lisa promised to herself at that moment to keep in mind that she was here for business, not pleasure. She brought her fingertips up to her lips and brushed them slowly against her bottom lip—letting her mind think back to their brief few moments of passion in the club bathroom. She had thrown caution to the wind and pressed her lips to his. He didn't stop her…did that mean-she needed to stop questioning it. But god the way he made her feel by just letting his nose brush against hers, the way he made her whole body heat up and send shivers down her spine just by slamming her against the wall. At that moment she opened her eyes and pressed her lips together to make a puttering noise. "Get your shit together Lisa…" she mumbled before splashing her face with cold water. She walked back through the suite and didn't see Voight in sight. She slowly pushed the sheer curtains blowing against the doors and into their room aside as she walked out, finding him leaning over the railing. The breeze felt amazing and she wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly stepped next to him.

Voight shifted, keeping his eyes on the scene below but knowing he had company now. "The room to your liking..?" he asked, slowly looking over at her and noticing the flower instantly. "Yes…it is beautiful…breathtaking…" she trailed off, noticing him staring and looking back out to their view. He watched her, taking in every inch of her face, the way her lips were just the perfect plump pink, her skin smooth- he cleared his throat before looking back down at the scene at the bar. "Nice flower…" he commented. "Thanks…it was left in the bathroom…" she said softly, turning to let her body rest against the rail of the balcony. Before she could speak Hank turned towards her, "You up for a drink and perhaps some food?" he asked, needing to get down to the bar. "Uh—sure…just let me change…we will leave in 15 minutes?" she asked and with a nod of approval she headed back into the room to pull her luggage into the bathroom to get herself freshened up. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLisa might have gone overboard on her packing and definitely packed her shortest, tightest, sexiest outfits because she knew her job, or one of them this trip, was to draw attention to her—hoping to draw enough that they could reel in this Dominic character. She started pulling a few outfits out and settled on a light blue tie skirt with a little pale yellow crop top with her wedge. She worked on fixing her hair slightly to place the flower just perfectly in her hair.

Hank could hear her moving around in there, humming and he couldn't help but smile. He decided to slip into some surfer board shorts that were a dark green and slide a simple white v neck on over top of that. He slipped his sandals on and walked around the room, noticing the rose petals and the one bed. He stood there, running his hands down his face as he could just picture what he would like to do in that bed. He cleared his throat and shook his head as to rid himself of his impure thoughts as they came flooding back to him as he looked over and saw Lisa standing outside the bathroom now. Her skimpy little outfit left almost nothing to the imagination. Her long toned silky legs were almost glistening and looked too tempting. Her mid-section was toned and had color already and her small top pushed her chest up, leaving quite a bit of cleavage spilling at the top of it. He looked away quickly as he noticed he was staring and Lisa's cheeks turned a soft pink for a moment as she had felt him staring. "You look great.. very tropical…" he mumbled, looking back at her, his eyes traveling up her body to her face. "Thanks…you look pretty tropical yourself.." she said with a smirk as she headed towards the door. "We ready to get this party started?" she asked, opening it and leaning against it. He followed, grabbing his wallet, the room key, and checking to make sure he had his gun tucked in his shorts. He cleared his throat as he just smiled and nodded, sliding past her in the small doorway and waiting for her to close the door. She shut the door before walking next to him, as they turned the corner she held her hand out—falling right into character as she always did. Voight couldn't help but just stare at her hand for a moment before letting his take hers, and lacing his fingers with her. She couldn't help but think what a perfect fit. They walked hand in hand down to the lively bar. It was already getting darker due to them traveling all day they already burned through most of the daylight.

"I don't give a fuck…just grab one! We are running out of time!" A loud slam brought Voight back to reality as he tugged Lisa along the wall, pushing them against the wall and holding her there between him and the wall as he put his finger to his lips, letting her know to be quiet. Lisa nodded, eyeing him and then listening along. Voight took a step to look around the corner and noticed two Hispanic men having a heated discussion. He tried to listen as they began talking in much quieter voices and then all of the sudden it stopped. "Shit…" Voight muttered before taking a step back, looking at Lisa standing there still. "They're coming this way…" he whispered hoarsely. They could hear them speaking in Spanish and getting closer to where they were standing. Voight eyed Lisa before letting his hands find her hips, gripping them and pushing her gently against the wall. He let his face hide on the other side of hers and pressed his cheek to hers. "Sorry…" he mumbled before letting his cheek brush against hers, turning and nudging her chin up with his nose, allowing him to have full access to her neck. Lisa immediately became a puddle against him and the wall, letting her hands rest against his chest, her right hand grabbing the material of his shirt as she tried to stay grounded. At that moment Lisa felt his hot mouth drag painstakingly slow up her neck, causing a hum of approval to rumble in her throat. Her back arched slightly against the wall, causing her chest to press right against his. She let her other hand grab at the back of his neck, as if to encourage him to continue. Hank was trying hard to focus on the men turning the corner but the way her skin tasted and the noises she was making was causing him to lose focus and fast. He let his hands loosen their grip on her hips and allowed them to wrap around her, finding the small of her back where it was exposed and rubbing it gently as he left soft kisses up and down her neck. Lisa bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from moaning and allowed a soft whimper to escape her lips as she opened her eyes and saw the men staring at them as they walked past.

Lisa smiled bashfully, as if not knowing they were there. As much as she hated to say it she gripped Hank's arms and turned her head to the side, giggling. "Bruce….stop…" she mumbled, letting out a little school girl giggle. Hank did not want to stop- he loved the noises she was making and how her breath hitched every time his mouth grazed over this one spot on her neck. He almost felt possessive in making sure she was marked as his, and it was very apparent. He felt Lisa's grip loosen slightly on his arms and her chin was still tilted—giving him full access to her neck. Voight let his hands find her hips again and grabbed them firmly before pressing her back into the wall. He groaned into her neck, finding that spot of hers and letting his teeth graze over it. At that moment he couldn't help but smirk against her neck with how her body shivered against him and the noise that escaped her lips in a quiet gasp. "You sure…?" he whispered, that raspy voice filling her ear. Her mouth fell open just slightly and she did everything she could not to give in. If he was acting right now then damn was he good because she was becoming undone under his touch. She swallowed hard, finally letting her chin tilt back down and her hands finding his chest as she pushed just slightly on it. His hands went from her hips to the wall on either side of her. Their eyes met and Lisa couldn't hide the lust filling hers. She looked down again, clearing her throat before looking over Hank's shoulder before looking back at him and leaning back against the wall sighing, "They are gone…" she whispered breathlessly. Hank ran his hand down his face as he turned to look without leaving his spot. "I guess so…" he mumbled, looking back at her. "Lisa…if I am being too—" he began but was stopped as she pressed a finger to his lip. "We are on our honeymoon…I signed up knowing what to expect…if you weren't all over me it would be tough to believe don't ya think?" she asked with a soft smile, letting him know it was alright before grabbing his arm and dragging him around the corner and towards the bar.

[[ **I am having too much fun writing these two in these types of scenarios! I definitely had to fan myself while writing this chapter-whew! Things are getting a little hotttttt and it's only going to get hotter! I honestly day dream a lot and one day just had a day dream about these two characters meeting and I just want to continue to build on this story. Hope you guys are enjoying it! I plan on continuing the story but need to do some brainstorming...but oh boy is it going to get hot down in Brazil ;)** ]]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—**

 ** _Warning- SMUT ahead! Prepare yourselves folks because things may or may not start to get a little hot and heavy ;)_**

Voight's heart was still racing and would give anything to go back to that moment a second ago and not stop. She was addicting…he could not get enough. Being in that moment with her made everything stand still—even the thought of working this case. He couldn't help but smile thinking about how he knew exactly where on her neck drove her mad already. Was he doing it for show? If anyone asked of course- but he really could not peel himself away from her when he got that close to her. He was nervous that maybe he was advancing too much for her but she didn't seem to hate it or be uncomfortable with it. Voight couldn't stop himself when he heard those noises he caused her to make. He couldn't help but think what she would sound like if she just let him continue. At that moment his train of thought was broken when he heard loud cheers. He looked up as they made it to the bar and saw the group of girls as well as many others crowding the bar. Lisa herself, was just trying to get herself under control after that short heated moment with Hank. She told him it was alright—and she wasn't lying, it felt more than alright but she just couldn't tell him that. He was all business but part of her really began to wonder if he was enjoying this just as much as she was. She noticed him watching wearily over the group and decided to let go of his arm and venture around the other side of the bar as she found an open spot. Did she want to leave his side? Absolutely not but they were never going to make any headway on this case by canoodling with him the whole time.

Voight watched her move around the bar as he stayed on the other side, leaning against the bar. He ordered a drink and watched around the bar as he noticed a few men talking a few feet from them as well as a few sitting at the bar. Voight didn't trust anyone, especially knowing how big Dominic's crew had grown. He hated the idea of Lisa not being right there with him but knew if he had eyes on her it would be alright. Lisa watched as Voight was checking out the scene- she also ordered a drink and practically pounded it down. She was really starting to question why she came here. She was nothing but sexually frustrated and was terrified that she wasn't going to be able to keep herself together throughout the trip when it was already the first night and she wanted Voight to jump her bones. It had been a long time for Lisa, and ever since meeting Voight she felt this connection between the two of them. He was her protector, her savior, her comfort- yet she couldn't read him which frustrated the hell out of her. What did he want?

Voight moved away from the bar slowly and moved towards the pool, noticing these men starting to talk to the group of girls. He sat down on one of the cabana beds and just watched patiently. They just seemed like a bunch of horny young men looking for someone to take home with them. He watched for a couple minutes, listening to their conversations before starting to scan the bar for Lisa. He stood up quickly as he noticed she wasn't in the spot he last saw her. "Fuck…" he whispered, starting to make quick steps to the bar when he felt a hand on his back. "You okay?" he sighed immediately as he recognized her voice instantly. He turned and saw her smiling, her lips against her straw, sucking down a drink that was in a coconut. "Yes…" he said plainly before taking a step back and sitting back down. Lisa joined him by sitting next to him on the little cabana where for the next few hours they sat there swapping stories as Voight did some recon with the many characters visiting the bar that night. Lisa told him stories about her back in med school as he swapped his stories about the academy. They talked about their families or lack thereof as well as some dark moments.

Lisa was sucking down her one of many drinks she had from the bar as Voight looked down at his watch, noticing the bar was getting slow and people were leaving with one another. "Lisa…it's 2 in the morning…" he mumbled, rubbing his face. "Ready to hit the hay?" he asked, looking over at her. She gave him a smile before nodding, setting her coconut down before crawling over towards him and plopping down practically on his chest. He made a soft groaning noise as she pressed herself against him and he let out a soft laugh and shook his head. "How many drinks have you had my dear wife?" he asked, pushing the hair from her face. "Enough…" she responded, inching a little closer as she just smirked at him. He let his hands reach up and find the sides of her face, cupping it. "Let's get you to bed then…" he said softly, looking her over. Lisa sighed, looking down before nodding and sliding to the edge of the cabana and standing up. Voight sighed as well as he stood and grabbed her hand- walking her back to their room. As they began walking back to their room a thunderstorm started. Lisa shrieked, sprinting back to their door, laughing.

Voight followed close behind and noticed a few people behind them. He was indeed paranoid but couldn't be too careful. He grabbed Lisa's hand to slow her down and took another turn away from their room. "What—" she began and he just shook his head and she shut up immediately knowing something wasn't right. At that moment Voight heard loud footsteps behind and grabbed Lisa by her arm and tugged her into the closest door which was luckily unlocked- the men's room. Lisa was silent, allowing him to guide her. He directed her into a stall and pushed her in, following behind her and shutting and locking the stall. He turned to meet her face to face. He set his finger to his lips as he lifted his shirt and pulled his hand gun from his waistband. Lisa bit her bottom lip, backing up behind the toilet. They waited for what seemed like forever but was only a couple minutes before he heard nothing. He turned towards her and nodded, letting her know it was safe. She sighed, puttering her lips. "Well that was fun…" she said sarcastically as she stumbled towards Hank. He caught her as she tripped and brought her back to her feet. "Careful…let's get you back to the room.." he mumbled, setting the gun back in his waist band as he unlocked the stall and peaked out of the bathroom before grabbing her hand and heading towards their room.

As they got to their room Hank unlocked it with their key card and opened the door as Lisa practically fell into the room. Voight wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to keep her balanced as he closed and locked the door three times over just to be safe. "Whoa…easy now…" he said softly, wrapping his other arm around her. She smiled at him before letting that smile turn into a line. "Hank- earlier when we were…" she trailed off, looking up into his eyes. Hank looked back at her, studying her face.

All of a sudden she just rested her head on his shoulder, surprising him. "Lisa…." He spoke softly, adjusting his arms around her. At that moment Voight felt her slump against him and he bent down quick, catching her weight in his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her eyes drooping shut. "You drunk…" he teased her before scooping her up in his arms and slowly walking over to the king size bed. Now that it was dark outside, the only thing lighting the room were all the LED candles around their room. He gently set her down in the bed, seeing her smile with her eyes closed as her head hit the pillow. She shifted to her side, causing her skirt to inch up on her thighs. She let out a soft moan in approval as her body fell still. Voight looked over her body and sighed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen- she looked beyond sexy and he couldn't help but admire her body. He pulled the covers back and over her body before pushing the hair from her face. He bent down and let his lips rest on her forehead as he mumbled against her temple- "Sweet dreams…." Voight set a bottle of water on her nightstand and then went to the bathroom and washed up before sliding into a pair of gym shorts and plopping down on the couch. He laid there for a few moments just replaying the events of the day before putting the hand gun under his pillow and curling up as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

 _Hank groaned as he felt a light weight resting on top of him. "Wake up…" he heard her whisper into his ear, her breath hot. "I just put you to bed didn't I?" Voight asked in a sleepy groggy tone. "I'm not tired…" she said, her voice noticeably husky. Hank shifted, feeling her body on his, her legs beginning to straddle him as he rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Lisa was sitting on top of him in a very tasteful piece of lingerie that was peaking out of her silk robe, holding a tequila bottle in her hand. "Lisa what are—" he began but she pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh…..don't talk….drink" She whispered as she set the bottle to his lips and bit her bottom lip, as if concentrating as he took a sip and then pulled his mouth away. "Lisa…" he began and she set the bottle down before bowing her head down to his, her lips dangerously close to his. Hank watched her cautiously, his hands finding their way to her hips to steady her on top of him on the small surface of the couch. He felt her nose brush against his, her hips grinding ever so slightly against him._

 _"You're drunk…." He mumbled, his hands tightening slightly on her hips. As he spoke he felt her lips come crashing down to his. Her mouth moved over his with such passion and need, soft little whimpers and moans leaving her lips and against his. Hank couldn't stop it, he wanted this more than she did. He kept his grip tight on her hips as he allowed his lips to respond against hers. He felt her tongue lick his bottom lip before fighting against his own, causing him to let out his own moan as her hips continued to circle and grind down against him slowly. He allowed his hands to slowly run up her back, feeling her soft skin and lacey bra under her robe. Then he moved one hand down slowly and gripped her perfect plump bottom through her little lacey black bottoms. He tilted his chin, breaking their heated kisses. "God you are perfect…" he whispered breathlessly. She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip before dipping her head down again and finding his lips. Her hands moved down his bare chest to the waistband of his gym shorts. She bit his lip playfully as she allowed one hand to reach into his gym shorts and grab his growing erection gently, rubbing him in her hand. Hank grunted, gripping her bottom a little tighter. "Do you want me Bruce…?" she whispered, smirking at him as her lips began trailing down his chest and stomach very slowly. Hank was so lost in this moment with her that he almost didn't even realize that she had called him by his undercover name. He sat up quickly, grabbing her hips to bring her back up into his lap. She was still straddling him and glaring at him with lust filled eyes. "I know you want me…." She whispered, her hands pushed against his chest to force him to lean back as her lips found his again. She was intoxicating and Hank couldn't help but moan against her lips again. He turned his head to the side quickly after another few heated kisses and looked up at her._

 _"Why call me Bruce…?" he asked, breathing heavily. Lisa giggled, grabbing his face with her hands. "What are you talking about babe?" she asked, her hands trying to make their way back into his gym shorts. Voight stopped her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up and away from him. "Ooooo…so strong…you going to punish me….?" She asked playfully, biting her bottom lip in such a seductive way that it made Hank's hard cock twitch in his shorts. He groaned and then shook his head. "Lisa stop…you are drunk…" he mumbled, keeping her wrists in his grasp. "So? I can't have drunk sex with my husband?!" she asked irritated. "Lisa I'm not—" he began but stopped as she began grinding her hips down hard against him again. "Stop playing games and just make love to me already Bruce…" she whispered, fighting against his wrists._

 _Hank moaned, feeling her heat as she continued to grind down against him. In one movement he stood up from the couch, his hands grabbing her ass firmly and lifting her into his arms before slamming her into the closest wall. Lisa let out a soft cry, her nails digging into his back as her robe fell open. He tilted his chin, looking up and down at her beautiful curvaceous body against him. "Bruce I want your hands all over me…" she whispered as her lips crashed down against his again in a fit of passion._

* * *

"House-keeping!"

Hank grunted as he felt himself hit the floor. "What the hell…" he grumbled as he shifted and opened his eyes. It was sunny and the light hurt his eyes. Voight had fallen off the couch in surprise at the sounds coming from the door. He heard knocking again and a woman with a thick accent- "Housekeeping!" Hank looked around and sighed, realizing he had just had a very heated dream about the woman he was sharing a honeymoon suite with. "Shit…" he groaned, getting up and starting to head towards the door. He looked down and realized he couldn't open the door in the state he was in. He grabbed the robe from the back of the bathroom door and slid it on before heading towards the door. He looked down to make sure his arousal wasn't showing before opening it slowly, leaning on it as he looked down at the little old woman. "Sorry…we are still asleep…" he grumbled, rubbing his face. "Uh I am sorry Mr. Nolan but it is just you…" she spoke, peaking in the room. Hank furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head- "No, my wife is still asleep…we got in late last night…" he began and noticed the woman smiling and shaking her head. "No, Mr. Nolan she left earlier this morning for a run on the beach.." she explained. Hank turned, seeing a note on the kitchenette. "No…no no…." he mumbled as he made his way over and lifted the note. It read- 'went for a run on the beach, be back later- love you, Lisa'. He held the note in his hand and felt his grip around it tighten as he bunched it up.

"I am sorry mam'…could you come back…thanks…" he grumbled as he shut the door in her face and looked back down at the note. "God Damnit Lisa…" he hissed before running into the bedroom and seeing the bed empty. He went to his suitcase and got changed quickly into another pair of board shorts and a white v neck before grabbing his hand gun and pushing it down into his waistband. He took off out of their room to the beach to find his disobeying wife. He couldn't help but feel anger and concern rush over him as he thought it made it perfectly clear to her to not roam alone while they were there.

{ _ **Writer's Comments- Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter...life has gotten a wee bit busy but still inspired to write about these two and this story! Hope you all enjoy... action will be happening. But I will warn you that when it comes to SMUT I am the smuttiest of them all! Hehe. So beware!**_ }


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** _Here is Chapter 6...I also have Chapter 7 just about done but need to go through and edit. Hope people are still enjoying this. It will probably be about 10 chapters long...still planning on the details. I have had fun writing these two! This is my first set of fan fictions so please...let me know how you all are enjoying it! Thanks and happy reading!_

* * *

Her breathing was rapid and the sun was beating down on her already tanned body as she jogged barefoot in the sand down the beach. Nothing but the waves and water filling all her senses. She felt free—away from all responsibilities at work and at home. She felt at peace at last and couldn't help but smile at the fact that later she would be in the arms of a man she truly had feelings for. Her smile pressed into a thin line as she began to think about how it wasn't real. Her pace sped up as she began running down the beach. Lisa was in a coral sports bra with a matching pair of short running shorts. She had gone at least 2 miles down the beach and realized it was probably time to turn back and get closer to their resort. She turned, feeling a force that brought her to the ground with a loud thud and grunt. She hissed slightly in pain before feeling weight against her.

"Oh mi bonita…lo siento!" he yelled in a panic as he moved to the side and helped Cuddy to her feet. She groaned, smiling at him and shaking her head. "No….I am sorry…" she said it slowly, unsure if the gentleman spoke English. He was a young Brazilian man, probably in his late 20's. He laughed and shook his head, "Yes…I speak English…" he said, laughing as he could tell she was nervous. "I'm Tommy…" he said, holding his hand out. Lisa smiled hesitantly at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you…I am Lisa…" she said slowly, unsure if she should trust him or not.

"You should get back—storm is settling in…" he said, looking above before meeting her eyes again. "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be out here by herself with a storm coming…" he said, his eyes making their way down her sweaty body and back up to her eyes. Lisa smiled nervously and shook her head, pretending not to notice his eyes burning into her. "My husband is just down the beach…I can see him…" she lied through her teeth smiling. Tommy took a step closer, walking around her, not taking his eyes from her- "Lucky man…" he mumbled, before just smiling at her. "It was nice to meet you Lisa…time for me to get back to work and you need to finish that run of yours to get out of the rain…" he said, his accent thick but also Americanized.

Lisa watched him carefully as he turned, hearing him chuckle and shake his head as he took off down the beach in the opposite direction as her. She sighed, feeling her heart beating out of her chest as she took off back towards the resort, watching behind her every few minutes to see if anyone was following behind. It was still quite early in the morning and Lisa thought nobody was going to be out at this time—she loved to beat the heat and get a good run in. She was looking behind her as she got closer and closer back to the resort- her pace still picking up speed as she again ran into another force, knocking her to the ground. She groaned, feeling the weight on top of her again. "I am so sorry…I am such a clutz this morning and—" she stopped as she recognized the aftershave and saw the piercing eyes looking down at her. "Oh hey…" she said, smiling softly at him but allowing the smile to fade as he did not seem happy to see her. "What the fuck are you doing…." He grumbled in a whisper, looking down at her as she was still pinned down into the sand. "Bruce…" she said, looking on either side of her as she saw a few people walking, trying not to raise any concern.

Lisa began shifting under his weight, beginning to feel odd about their position. Hank took a deep breath in, looking down at her and seeing she was still there and not in his imagination before shifting to the side and pulling her up by her arm. He held her arm tightly in his grasp as he yanked her down the beach and into the nearest hallway before letting go and pacing in front of her. "Lisa what were you thinking…" he mumbled, anger still laced in his tone but his eyes soft when they made contact with hers.

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, becoming irritated with his tone and sense of dominance. "I am a grown woman Hank…" she hissed, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "What is your problem? I went for a run…" she trailed off, seeing the anger back in his face as he clenched his jaw. He gripped her shoulders, pushing her into the wall gently. "Do you not remember why we are here? Do you not remember what has happened before….don't ever leave like that again…are we clear?" he asked firmly. She rolled her eyes, looking down and away from his deathly stare. He moved his one hand under her chin, pushing it gently to force her to look at him. "Look at me…" he said in his hoarse voice as she tilted her chin, looking at him with an annoyed look upon her face. "Am I making myself clear…?" he asked again and she just sighed. "I do not need a babysitter for the last time…If I want to take a run on the damn beach I will…" she responded, pushing against his chest and away from him as she walked away quickly back to their room.

"Fuck…." Hank groaned, hitting the wall before turning and watching her walk back in the direction of their room. He sighed, leaning against the wall before taking off in the other direction. She was in no state of mind to state of mind to talk and neither was he so he figured it would be best to give her space and do some more recon around the resort. It was time to do what he came there for in the first place. Lisa Cuddy was a distraction and he knew if he didn't keep control that distraction was going to be the only thing he focused on.

* * *

Lisa slammed the door behind her as she got back to their room and locked it, leaning back on it as if Hank was right behind her chasing her. Lisa rolled her eyes and puttered her lips before pushing off the door and back into the bedroom. She plumped down onto the bed in a sweaty mess and just laid there for a moment. Why the hell was he so hot tempered? And why towards her? She tried to calm herself down and felt as if that was the first real argument they had ever had and it felt real. Lisa felt so many emotions around this man and it was starting to scare her. She needed to get herself back under control and stay focused. She was doing this to be close to Voight but didn't want to lose control too fast. It had been a while since she had seen or talked to Rachel so she decided to facetime her for a while. She wanted to see dolphins so Lisa had to spend five minutes explaining they didn't just come to the surface whenever they wanted to.

"Miss you momma…" she said, pouting to her. "Miss you too peanut…this week will fly by though! I will be home in 6 days…you and nana will have lots of fun! I love you!" she said, making a kissy face at her. Rachel giggled, "Love you more!" she shouted as Lisa could see her mother in the background. "And I love you most…give the phone back to Nana…" she said as Rachel kissed the phone and handed it to Heather. "Hey mom…" she smiled, drumming her nails against her cheek. Heather moved around the room as she put a movie on for Rachel and moved into the dining room. "You have had sex…" she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing and giving Lisa a dirty look through the phone. "MOM! Seriously…what the hell is wrong with you?!" Lisa groaned, rolling her eyes. "Well what else would explain your glowing dewy skin?" she asked, annoyed. "Jesus mom…I went for a run. You need to calm down…it's not like Hank is a horny teenager that can't keep his hands to himself…" she trailed off, almost wishing that was true. Heather laughed and just shook her head. "Well he better behave…and I notice you are to first name basis with him now…?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Mom.. I am not in high school anymore.. we are not doing this. I will call again tomorrow. Love you, bye." She made a kissing noise before hitting the end button.

Lisa sighed softly before resting her phone on the bed and taking a look around. She decided to take a long shower before changing into a black bikini and a see through black swim cover before grabbing a towel and her sun glasses. She was going to the beach—after all that is what they were there for, well at least her. She wasn't trying to disobey Hank but she also didn't see a threat in her going for a run down the beach. Her mind stopped on Tommy for only a moment before shaking her head- there was no way he was a threat. She headed out to the beach and grabbed another coconut drink on her way out. She needed a few more drinks before trying to deal with her 'husband' again.

Cuddy laid in the sun with her drink in one hand and her book in the other, letting the sun kiss her skin as she listened to the music playing at the sand bar and saw couples starting to show up at the beach left and right. She shifted, looking up from her book as she saw this one couple take the cabana close to her. Lisa watched as the woman jumped right into the man's arms and he kissed her. Lisa sighed, rolling her eyes before turning the other way and seeing another couple canoodling on their cabana next to her. "Dear god…" she mumbled before setting her book in plain view so she couldn't see anything else. She read her book until she got so warm that the sun put her right to sleep.

Voight spent the day at some local bars and joints trying to get more information out of the business owners but nobody seemed to want to bring up Dominic's name in the conversation. Voight had to be careful because he had no idea how many men worked for him at this point. He made his way down the strip, having a few beers and picking up some fliers for rentals and things to do around the resort before heading back. By the time he got back into the resort and back to the room it was already 6 in the evening. He had been gone all day and didn't even realize it. He walked into the room, checking every room before looking out over the balcony. "Damnit…" he mumbled, knowing that she wouldn't stay in the room all day. She was an independent woman for sure and it was one of the many reasons Hank was so drawn to her. He heard cheering and looked down at the bar near the pool and saw Lisa with the people they met on the plane and a few others as she was doing a tequila shooter. There she was, leaning up against the bar in nothing but her small black bikini, almost falling over. "Shit…" he grumbled as he quickly made his way to the door and headed down to the bar to his drunken fake wife.

* * *

Once Voight finally made it down to the bar there was loud music and he noticed a live band setting up. She heard Tina's southern accent from as she shouted, "Hey Bruce, your woman is over here!" she shouted. He couldn't mistake that same booming voice from the plane. Voight took a deep breath before smiling and waving at Tina and making his way over to the group. Lisa had her back to him as he approached them. "Hey dude! Where have you been all day?" Tina's husband Mark questioned as he shook his hand. "Oh I went golfing…" he mumbled with a shrug. "The wife wanted some beach time…" Hank said slowly, noticing Lisa's sun kissed skin on her back. He tilted his head, taking in her back side. He shook his head before looking over at Mark. "What have you guys been up to?" he asked, making small conversation. Lisa turned as she heard Hank's voice, coconut in her hand with straw in her mouth.

"THERE HE IS! GRUMPY GUSSSSSS!" she shouted as she took a step towards him. Tina laughed and shook her head. "We found her on the beach asleep…we have been hanging here for a couple hours…waiting for you to get back to go to dinner…" Tina said, looking at Hank and then back at Lisa. Bruce forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah of course…" he mumbled, watching Lisa carefully. She took another step and was standing right in front of him. "Hey babe…missed you today…" he played it safe, reaching his hand up and touching the side of her face. Lisa sighed, closing her eyes as she felt his hand pressed to her cheek. "I missed you too…" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking at him. He went to move his hand off her cheek and she reached up and placed her hand over his.

Lisa could feel Tina and Mark watching them so she took that one last step and let her arm wrap around his neck while the other still held his hand over her face. She would blame it on the undercover if it was questioned. In one swift movement she was against him and allowed her eyes to meet his. She was almost asking with her eyes if this was alright. Hank cleared his throat and just smiled at her as he rested his forehead to hers and his free hand resting on her bare hip, rubbing little soft circles with his thumb around her hip bone. He played with the small band of her bikini bottoms. Lisa tilted her chin, allowing her nose to brush against his. Hank let out a shaky breath as he felt her hot breath dance and tease his lips.

"YOU TWO ARE NAUSEATING!" Mark shouted out, laughing as he wrapped his arm around his blonde wife. His voice brought them back to reality and Lisa pulled back slightly, smiling and blushing. Hank clenched his jaw, feeling anger that he wasn't able to have those perfect lips pressed to his. He missed the feeling of her soft plump lips against his. He forced a smile at Mark and shrugged. Lisa let go of his hand and turned away and Hank just couldn't help himself. "What can I say…can't keep my hands off her…" he mumbled as he pulled her back in, her back crashing gently into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Lisa gasped in surprise but then just smiled as she stepped back into him. She felt comfortable there, allowing her body to relax against him. She shifted, turning her head so she could see his face. "He is quite handsy..." she teased him as he just smiled back, resting his lips against her forehead. Lisa closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness until Tina and Mark brought them both back to the conversation. "Alright you two love birds…let's go get dinner!" Lisa slipped on her little cover up and the four of them headed to the restaurant right on the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Over dinner the four of them shared many stories- of course Lisa and Hank's were all made up but the looks they were sharing one another were not. Hank found himself just staring at her through the course of the night. He couldn't get enough—she was beyond perfect and so beautiful. "Bruce?...Bruce?!" He was brought back to reality and shook his head, looking at Mark. "How is business?" he asks again. Hank cleared his throat and nodded, "It's good…" he mumbled into his glass of whiskey as he took a sip. He stopped and looked down as a hand was on top of his. "Oh honey…don't be so modest…it's amazing…he has done really well this past year…" she trailed off, smiling at him. God she was such a natural at this. She made it look so easy. Why couldn't he focus? The live band started playing after they had finished their drinks and Tina and Mark were up as soon as they heard the second song and knew it. "This was our wedding song, ya'll mind if we dance?" Tina said with such excitement. "Not at all… we will join…right honey?" Lisa added as she stood up and grabbed Hank's hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

Voight was hesitant at first- remembering the last time they had danced. That night had been the last he had seen her in months. Lisa smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck in such a natural way as her chest pressed against his. He swallowed hard before resting his hands on her back and letting them slowly slide down to her lower back. "Are all your outfits you packed so—" he stopped, looking down at her and catching her eyes. "Yes" she stated simply, smirking at him. "Well you have every guy's attention in the place…" he whispered, his head dipping low to keep their conversation more private. "That is kind of the point right?" she whispered back, letting her one hand play at the back of his neck very lightly, gently rubbing against his short hairs. Hank exhaled loudly, closing his eyes as he took in every feeling rushing his body as they continued to sway. Lisa couldn't help but smile as she noticed his reactions to her touch. She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from smiling so much.

Hank opened his eyes and just stared at her lips- watching her bite at them ever so slightly in that teasing manner. It drove him insane when she did that—he wanted to be the one biting that lip. He allowed one hand to leave her lower back and reach up, touching her chin and tilting it just slightly. "You do that a lot…" he spoke, his tone still very quiet but also very serious. Lisa's eyes locked to his as she noticed he wasn't looking at her eyes. She released her bottom lip slowly, "Do what?" she asked. "Nothing…" he mumbled after a moment, allowing his hand to leave her chin and go back to her hip as they danced slowly.

"Lisa…I am sorry about this morning…I just—this is dangerous. I don't want you having to go through another nightmare like last time…" he trailed off, eyeing her. Lisa shook her head and sighed, "I'm sorry too—I should be more careful" she added before nodding. "It was foolish of me…" she added, looking down. "It's my job to keep you safe" he began, grabbing her chin again to make her look up at him. "And I intend to keep that promise and do my job this time" he spoke with his hoarse voice echoing in her ears. Lisa swallowed hard, smiling and nodding. The song ended and she noticed Tina and Mark making out and Lisa just smiled and shook her head. Voight put his two fingers between his tongue and lips and made a loud whistling noise. They stopped and smiled before waving and heading the other direction. "Gee I wonder where they are going…" she said, smiling and shaking her head. "It's getting late…you ready to head back…?" he asked as he dropped his hands from her hips and took her hand in his. "Lead the way hubby" she teased, letting her hip hit his as they walked side by side back to their room.

* * *

As Cuddy opened the door she heard soft jazz playing, it was dark—the candles on again. She shook her head and laughed as she took a few steps in and turned towards Hank. "Every night? Is that really necessary?" she questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. Hank felt his face get slightly red as he just shrugged. "I guess it is just one of the many perks of getting a honeymoon suite…" he mumbled as he moved towards their fridge and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "Want one?" he asked as he began pouring. She shook her head and smiled, "I think I have had enough…I am going to change" she said simply before disappearing. As Lisa was changing she could hear the clinking of the bottle against the glass. She slipped out of her bikini and slid into one of her tasteful nighties that had black lace accents on it and hugged her body just right. She slipped her silk robe on over it before pulling her hair behind her shoulders. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before patting her face with the towel. All of a sudden she noticed a flash. Furrowing her eyebrows she turned slowly and thought she had seen something out past their balcony. Lisa turned, pretending as if she hadn't noticed anything and saw another light.

She moved as quickly as she could without being too obvious back to the living room where Voight was sitting on the couch sipping on his whiskey. Voight stopped mid sip almost spitting it out as he saw the doctor standing there in the same little outfit he saw in his fantasy the night before. "What are—" he began and trailed off as she moved towards him. She didn't speak, she just slowly lowered herself down into his lap after taking his glass of whiskey and setting it on the table. She began straddling him as the robe slowly fell open. He swallowed hard, leaning back. "Lisa what are yo-" He stopped as he saw a flash coming from outside. As he went to turn his head to look Lisa gripped his chin, keeping his attention on her. She dipped her head slightly as she rested her hands on his chest, pushing him back. She allowed her lips to move against his cheek and stop near his ear. "Someone is outside…taking photos…" she whispered very quietly, her voice shaky. "What do we do…?"

Voight realized at that moment that she was keeping in character and trying not to alert whoever was spying on them. He licked his lip, nodding as he let his hands find her hips. If she was going to stay in character, then he most certainly was and he was going to love every moment of it. His one hand went to her back, resting on her lower back doing slow circles. He tilted his head so he could see her face. He let his eyes find hers and tried to reassure her without saying anything. He let his hand venture under the robe and up her back. He pulled her in closer and heard her gasp slightly as she was practically pressed right up against him now, straddling him. He removed his hand slowly, before allowing both hands to take her face in his hands. He pulled her face down to his and turned her head very gently and pressed his lips slowly to the right side of her neck. He listened as he could hear Cuddy's breath become instantly shaky. He loved that such a simple act of his could turn her into a puddle under his touch. He dragged his lips up her neck slowly, stopping by her ear as he left soft kisses. "We are going to pretend to fool around…and then I want you to pretend to pass out…then I will put you in the bed and check it out…okay…?" he whispered.

Cuddy had a hard time focusing with his mouth on her again. She was pretty sure he did this on purpose- he knew that her neck was sensitive yet that was the spot he always went to first when they had to 'pretend'. She hummed and nodded at the same time. "How long until I—" she began, taking another shaky breath and losing her train of thought. He kissed back down her neck slowly, allowing his teeth and tongue to tease her skin just slightly. He just loved the way her skin tasted. Lisa hissed softly as her hips naturally moved against Voight's which caused him to groan against her neck. She needed to get his lips off her neck or she would never be able to pretend to pass out and stop this. She allowed her hands to run up his chest before slowly pushing him back. "Sometimes I think you do that on purpose…" she whispered breathlessly. "Do what…?" he asked, sounding innocent with a grin on his lips. Lisa smiled softly at him before shaking her head and letting her head dip low again, their lips extremely close again. Lisa was about to go in for the kill when she stopped, just mere inches from his. "I think they stopped…" she whispered softly. Voight's eyes remained closed for a moment but then opened as she made the comment, seeing just how close she was. At that second they both noticed a flash again and without hesitation and simultaneously they both went in for the kill.

Lisa let her lips press to his in a gentle but needing manner. Hank felt his body heat up immediately with finally having those perfect plump lips against his again. He let his lips move slowly over hers as his hands got lost and entangled in her long dark curls behind her head. He remembered just how amazing it felt to have his lips against hers and he did not want it to stop. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion and he tried to remember every second of it and how her lips felt. Hank tilted his chin up just faintly, increasing the intensity of the kiss as he let his tongue slowly slide along her bottom lip. Lisa reacted almost immediately by opening her lips and giving him access. Her tongue met his in a passionate entangled slow dance. Her moans and whimpers were enough to cause Voight to become quite aroused. He allowed his one hand to stay entangled in her curls as the other moved down her side to her hip where he gripped firmly. Lisa wrapped her one hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss while the other kept her steady on the back of the couch.

Voight opened his eyes just as another flash happened. He moved his hand off her hip and pushed the robe slowly off her shoulders as it fell gently off her body. Lisa felt her body shiver from the night air hitting her bare skin and his fingertips sliding down her back. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and unable to control herself. "Hank…" she whispered against his lips. Voight's hands halted as they grabbed her hips again and he pulled his lips from hers slowly and opened his eyes. "Everything okay?" he asked breathlessly. "Sorry…Bruce…." She said louder, shaking her head. He reached up, his hand cupping the side of her face. "Don't apologize…" he grumbled as he pulled her back down and kissed her cheek. He took his one hand, still cupping her face, and dragged his thumb very slowly across her bottom lip as his eyes just took in the view in front of him. "God…you are so beautiful…" he whispered out loud. He winced immediately, realizing what he had just done. Lisa bit her bottom lip as she felt herself begin to blush. This seemed like the right time—they were both losing control and she was pretty sure if they continued she wouldn't be able to 'pass out'. "Bruce I feel—" she began, looking at him as Hank's face looked almost mortified that he had allowed himself to slip up. At that exact moment Lisa collapsed against him. What had he done? Unlike his fantasy last night she actually used his real name and that made his heart pound in his chest. Hearing her whimper his name was music to his ears. He didn't want to stop—he wanted to pull her against him and kiss her the rest of the night but knew that wasn't possible. Hank swallowed hard before slowly attempting to grab her head and tilt her towards him—seeing her eyes closed. "Lisa babe, you okay?!" he said out loud, getting right back into character, before shifting and picking her up in one quick swoop.

He took her into the bedroom before gently laying her down. He couldn't help but take in her beautiful figure in that small skimpy nightie. It hugged her curves just perfectly and he could see the curves where her thighs met her ass cheeks and it caused him to twitch in his pants. He inhaled quickly, trying to control himself as he just wanted to get on top of her and tell her to wake up and continue where they had left off. As he pulled the covers over her and kissed her cheek he dragged his lips to her ear, "Great job…sleep tight. I am going to go out to the balcony…stay still" he paused for a moment before allowing his hand to brush her cheek again- "…and I meant it…" he whispered. He stood up and at that moment another flash. Voight slowly turned and headed back out to the balcony as he only left the door partially open as he sat down. He looked around from his balcony to the one next to them on both sides- and nothing.

Lisa stayed still but couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips as she thought about what he had said. There was no way that was for show—only she could hear what he said. He complimented her in the most sincere way and she hated herself for not just turning and telling him thank you and kissing him. But she was so confused- what did he want? He always seemed so tied up on the current case and not about what he wanted but maybe things were starting to change. Lisa was hoping so because she began realizing that she didn't want this trip ending with Lisa and Bruce getting together…but with Lisa and Hank if she got her way. She fell asleep quickly knowing Hank was keeping her safe.

* * *

"Dom…I found her"

"That's my boy Tommy…who and where is she?"

"Her name is Lisa…she is staying at the Divi Resort with her husband. She is smart, sexy, middle aged, very good shape…everything you want. Her husband shouldn't be a problem either."

"Why is that?" his dark voice speaking over the phone.

"He is older...tends to leave her alone during the day…could be an easy job…I am sending you the photos over now…"

Dom pulled his iPhone from his ear and looked at the attachments. His cock twitched in pants as soon as he saw her in the photos. She was perfect. She would be his trophy. He pulled the phone back to his ear. "I want her. Keep a close eye on her and do a little more recon.. I am going to snatch her myself but not until we find out more about our dark haired beauty and that husband of hers…"

The phone disconnected and Tommy smirked as he jumped down from the tree he had been set up in. His boss was happy which was good news for him. He would continue to befriend Lisa and gain her trust. He needed the money and knew if he continued to please Dom that things would go well for him.

* * *

{ **Author's Notes:** _Here is Chapter 7! I am editing Chapter 8 and hopefully will have it up shortly. I am beginning to think this may go longer than 10 chapters since we haven't gotten to the action yet. Hope you are all enjoying it because I am having a blast writing it!_ }


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Comments/WARNINGS-** _Just a heads up...things are going to start to get hot, saucy, & smutty from here on out. Please be advised that my story has the rating M for a reason! Read at your own risk & know that you have been warned! 0:) ENJOYYYYY! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"MOMMMA I MISS YOU!"

Lisa smiled at her phone as Rachel was jumping up and down on her bed as she could hear her mother yelling at her. "Rachel get down before you break your arm!" Lisa laughed and shook her head. "Mom…she is fine…"

"You let her jump like a monkey like this?"

"Well it is her favorite book…"

They talked for a while as Lisa just laid in bed, listening to the waves crashing against the beach outside. She heard a knock on the door and shifted in bed, clearing her throat. "Yeah?"

Voight stepped in, smiling at her. "Morning…get dressed…I have something planned…" he said quickly before disappearing.

"Was that him?" Cuddy's mom was asking, as if she could look through the phone and see him. "Mom…have fun…love you Rachel…I will call tomorrow!"

"Love you momma!"

Lisa hung up before getting up and out of bed- unsure of what Voight exactly had planned but she wasn't going to sit there and try and guess. She took a shower quickly and got finished getting ready before deciding what to wear. She scrunched her nose in thought as she looked through her wardrobe. "Will I need a bathing suit?" she shouted out to him.

"Of course…make sure it's a bikini!" he said with a soft chuckle.

Lisa rolled her eyes and smiled before plucking out a red bikini. She slipped it on before slipping on a red crop top and a black tie skirt, which didn't cover a whole lot. She slipped into some sandals before putting some makeup on.

"Hurry up…" he spoke through the door. He moved around the living room as he also slipped into some tropical swim trunks and a simple white tank top. Lisa pushed the door open and Hank stopped right there in his tracks as he couldn't help his eyes drag up and down her body. "Wow…" he paused, catching her eyes watching him. "Not too bad yourself…" she teased before moving across the room to him. She didn't even hesitate as she grabbed at his shoulder where his tank was folded over. "There you go…that's better…" she trailed off as she saw him looking at her and she just smiled. "Everything alright…?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. Lisa watched as his eyes averted right to her lips as she bit down on them. Voight sighed, reaching up and moving her hair out of her face. The moment felt like it lasted forever and then it was over as he just smiled and nodded, turning away from her.

Lisa let a sigh escape her lips. Why couldn't he just close that space between them? Was it because nobody was watching so he had no reason to give a show? Lisa made a fist with her hand, becoming slightly agitated before just exhaling out of her nose and relaxing. "So what is the plan hubby…?" she asked as she noticed him slipping his gun in his shorts and moving towards the door. "You will just have to wait and see" he said with a smile as he held the door open and waited for her. "If you say so" she said watching him cautiously as she headed out the door and waited for him.

The day was planned with perfection…and Voight had made sure of it. He was going to show her a great time. Had had set reservations and plans the night before for them to go kayaking, horseback riding, snorkeling, and to end the evening a romantic dinner on the beach that was part of their 'honeymoon package'. Voight thought this was the perfect solution to spending time with her as well as being exposed to a lot of people at once. Throughout the day though there didn't seem to be anyone even remotely close to being Dominic let alone being involved with him. Hank tried to turn the work side of his brain off as he watched Lisa have a blast snorkeling. He laughed as she popped her head up out of the water, waving at him. He smiled and waved before looking down at his hand, where the ring was. "You have quite the lady there…" Hank turned to see a guy sitting next to him now.

"Thanks…she really is…" he trailed off, looking back out at her.

"How long you guys been together?"

"Well we were together four years but we just got married a week ago…" Hank was good, very good at his job, and he was precise with everything they went over and he wasn't going to mess up their back story.

The guy smiled and nodded before motioning to another brunette in the water. "10 years…it doesn't get easier dude…" he stood up and tapped Voight on the shoulder before diving in the water.

Hank sighed and shook his head before looking over where Lisa was and noticed she wasn't there. Hank went to stand up to look but then felt something grab his foot under the water. He jumped slightly and then rolled his eyes as Lisa came up out of the water laughing. "Got ya!" she said, still laughing. "Yeah, very funny!" he said, shaking his head. She pulled herself out of the water and he couldn't help but admire her perfect figure. He was trying to memorize all her curves and his hands just itched to reach out and grab her. So he did just that. In one swift movement he picked her up and heard her yelp in shock before he jumped in with her in his arms. They surfaced laughing and Lisa splashed at him a little. It was like they were two teenagers again flirting aimlessly with one another.

"You better stop…" he warned.

"Or what…?" she asked, giving him a challenging look as she splashed him again.

He charged after her which caused her to shriek in excitement as she tried to swim away from him. He grabbed at her legs which caused her to not move and pulled her towards him. In one swift movement her legs were wrapped around his waist under the water. He shifted, finding his footing in the sand below him as they had moved closer to the island's sandy beach again. She let her arms wrap around his neck now as his hands were gripping at the back of her thighs to keep her steady as he walked a bit in the water. "You having fun?" he asked, his eyes locked with hers.

"Yes…this has been a great day. But can I ask why?" she asked boldly, tilting her head before looking around her. "Is this supposed to be fun or are we supposed to be doing recon…?" she asked, whispering now.

He smiled, shaking his head. "I wanted to show you a good time…and yes…I am keeping my eye out. But you don't have to worry. You are here to have a good time okay?" he asked, moving his one hand up to push the wet hair out of her face.

Lisa just nodded, looking around her before slightly squirming in his arms. He slowly put her down and she still stayed pressed against him. "And are you having fun…?" she whispered, her lips close. He cleared his throat, nodding. "Good…" she said in that same sultry tone she had used last night. She shifted up on her toes and grabbed the back of his neck gently. Her nose brushed his and then in one quick movement she pushed on him hard, turning and running the other way, laughing. Hank smirked and shook his head before taking off down the beach after her.

* * *

Later that night they shared many stories and laughs between the two of them at their own private table right on the beach as the sun was setting. It was perfect- almost too perfect. Lisa had changed into a beautiful short light blue dress that hugged her hips and really brightened her blue eyes. Hank had changed into dress shorts and nice button down shirt. They talked for what it seemed like hours before taking a walk down the beach to digest their meals. Lisa talked about Rachel and Voight talked about losing Jason. Lisa didn't really say much but did wrap her arms tightly around him as they stood in silence for quite a few minutes. Voight was slowly letting her in and she couldn't help but feel excited about it. She was beginning to see his softer side and it was making her fall for him more and more.

As they walked back down the beach back towards their resort their hands were laced together and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. As they got closer they noticed the smell of a camp fire. Lisa inhaled the scent and hummed in approval. "I love the smell of campfires" she said softly. Hank smiled and nodded before noticing a few down the beach. "Want to make smores?" he asked, half joking. She turned towards him and nodded in excitement. He let out a chuckle before nodding and showing her the way to an open camp fire. He went over to the snack shack and grabbed the makings before plopping down in the sand next to her. She was lost in her thoughts, looking out at how the moon reflected onto the water.

"Beautiful isn't?" she asked, not even looking over at him.

His eyes were glued to her face and he just smiled, "Sure is..." he responded before looking back down and getting the smores makings ready. They shared a few more stories as they toasted their marshmallows. As they enjoyed their smores they just kept looking at one another laughing at how messy they were. Lisa ended up having sticky marshmallow on the right corner of her lips. Hank shifted next to her, his hand reaching out and tilting her chin towards him. He smiled and shook his head as he took his thumb and brushed it over the sticky mess. "You are a mess…" he teased as he noticed his thumb wasn't doing the trick.

Without even thinking or hesitating he kept his hand under her chin and pulled her gently towards him. He rested his lips on the corner of hers, kissing the stickiness. Lisa gasped in surprise at the contact but didn't pull away. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt his hot mouth pressed to the side of hers. Then she felt his tongue gently slide against them. She shifted in the sand on her bottom, causing them to be even closer. An audible hum rumbled in her throat which just encouraged Hank. He slowly dragged his lips across, gaining full access now. His hands moved to cup her face as he deepened the kiss. She whimpered against his lips softly before allowing her lips to move slowly against his. Her mouth fell open, hearing him groan as her tongue gently pressed to his. Hank pressed against her, slowly pushing her gently down into the sand as he was now resting on top of her. Her legs fell open as she felt him rest down against her. He kept his one arm against the sand to keep most of his weight off of her. Lisa slowly moved her hands down against his chest as she grabbed the material of his shirt. She bit gently on his bottom lip, causing him to moan against her lips which sent a shiver down her back. His free hand slowly moved down to her hip before slowly running up her flat stomach. Her body reacted to his touch, arching her back and gasping against his lips. His lips slowly pulled away from hers, staying mere inches as he opened his eyes to look down at her. Her eyes flickered open and they were full of lust.

He looked as if he was hesitating for a moment so Lisa let her hands run up his chest and around his neck as she pulled gently, bringing him crashing down to her lips again. The kiss was more passionate and full of need this time as Lisa didn't hold back. She deepened the kiss and let her hips shift against the sand and him as she let them grind up against him. This brought a loud groan out of Hank which just encouraged Lisa to continue. All of a sudden the noise of whistles and cheering began which caused Hank to pull his lips from hers, breathing heavily. Hank felt his face get red, realizing he had just lost control in front of everyone. Lisa bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the smirk from stretching on her lips. She watched as Hank put his hand up, waving to them as he slowly shifted off of her and sat next to her. He cleared his throat as his hand went right to his lips, running against his own as if he could still feel hers there. Lisa sat up slowly, shifting to look at him. "Lisa I'm sorry- I didn't need to-" he stopped as he felt her finger pressed to his lip. "Take me to the room Bruce…" she whispered as she slowly stood up. Hank swallowed hard, wondering what she meant before standing up and taking her hand. They walked back to the room in silence. As Lisa began to unlock the door, Hank stared at her back, wondering what she was thinking.

At that moment Hank could feel someone watching them. He shifted, looking in his peripheral vision he saw the bushes move near their room. Hank inhaled quickly before hearing the beep of their door opening. He moved quickly, grabbing Lisa's hips and turning her towards him. He let his lips crash down against hers this time as he pushed her against the slightly opened door. Lisa gasped before letting her hands grab at his biceps, encouraging him. He kept his hands on her hips as he slowly walked her backwards into their room. He opened his eyes for a moment as he peeled his lips from hers and tilted his head to make sure the movement wasn't getting closer. His lips were returned to hers as she pulled down on his neck again. He moved into their room and allowed the door to close before feeling Lisa push him against it. His hands slowly moved up from her hips up the sides of her before grabbing her face. He slowly pulled her back, looking at her. "Shhh…" he said, putting his finger up to his lips. He shifted against the door and looked out the peephole.

Lisa didn't know what was happening, but her chest was moving rapidly from loss of breath. She shifted, moving away from the door slowly as she watched him look out the door's peephole. Lisa pressed herself back against the kitchen counter as her fingers touched her lips. Voight sighed, resting his forehead on the door for a moment before slowly locking the door and turning towards her and shaking his head. "What?" she whispered, looking around the room and then back at him. Hank moved closer to her again, pointing to the door. "I saw something…or someone…they were watching…" he began but trailed off as she looked down, visibly upset.

"Did you really…or are you just afraid where this will lead if we continue…?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes dragging up to meet his again.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes-** _This chapter picks up right where the last one ended…enjoy! XD_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

"Look at me…" she whispered. Voight sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked down. She shifted away from the counter and towards him as she let her one hand rest under his chin and push up gently so he would look at her. He slowly let his eyes drag up to meet hers as hers looked hurt. "Please don't…" he began, his heart aching as he saw that look she was giving him.

"Hank can I ask you something?" she stayed close, her hand still holding his chin so his eyes couldn't leave hers.

"Of course, anything" he replied quickly, his eyes trying to read hers.

"Was that Bruce kissing me…or was it Hank?" she tried to read his eyes as she asked him the question. It was one simple question but it wasn't as simple as he thought.

He inhaled and exhaled quite loudly before trying to look down. "Please…I need to know" she pleaded, making him look at her again. "Lisa stop…it's not that simple" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yes…yes it is…" she responded, grabbing his face gently with her hands. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her close. She shifted up on her toes as she allowed her lips to leave a soft peck against his. As she pulled away very slowly, their faces were very close. His eyes were closed. He opened them slowly, meeting her gaze. His hand reached up and touched the side of her face. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. He sighed, looking over her face and then staring at her lips. She could tell he was hesitating. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Lisa slowly pressed her hands to his chest as she walked forward slightly, causing him to walk backwards a few steps. "Why are you fighting this..?" she whispered, pressing herself against him.

Voight swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he could feel her pressed against him. "It's been a long time for me….and it's not easy for me to just-let people in" He paused, looking at her as he felt her hands slowly start to move up his chest. He quickly grabbed her wrists to stop her before walking her backwards until she was right up against the counter again. "It's been a long time for me too Hank…but we deserve this. You deserve this" she said simply. His eyes gazed into hers for a moment, not a single word or sound was shared between the two of them. Without thinking he let his lips crash down on hers as he kept her wrists in his grasp. She tasted so good, so sweet. He could taste the chocolate on her tongue from the smore. He knew this shouldn't happen but he couldn't keep denying how she made him feel. It had been too long—he did deserve this. Lisa's body melted against his. Her moan vibrated against his lips as she felt his hips grind against hers, pressing her hard into the counter. His hands let go of her wrists as he grabbed at the back of her thighs and lifted her in one seamless motion, and set her on top of the counter as his lips never left hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him pressed to her. Her lips moved over his in perfect harmony and she could tell his body was reacting, and she could feel his gun digging into her hip. She smiled against his lips, her hands slowly dragging down his chest to his waist. She pulled her lips from his before clearing her throat.

"You are poking me…with your gun…" she said softly. He chuckled softly before pulling the gun from his waistband and slowly setting it in the kitchen drawer. His eyes dragged up her body before slowly returning his hands to her waist.

He let his hands slide against her dress and up her back as he felt the strings of her bikini against his fingertips through the dress. Without hesitating he shifted his hands down underneath her perfect plump bottom and scooped her up in his arms. Her lips found his again as she moaned softly, her body staying glued to his as he walked them slowly to the bedroom. Once he got to the foot of the bed he slowly set her down to her feet. She didn't give him a chance to hesitate as her hands snaked up his button up shirt, causing him to inhale quickly. She slowly moved her hands back down and gripped the bottom edge of the shirt before just pulling it over his head. Once it was off she trailed her fingertips gently over his skin of his chest, almost as if she was studying it. Hank held his hands at her hips until he felt her close the space. As her lips captured his again in a heated kiss his hands slid behind and against her perfect bottom. He groaned as he let his hand gently squeeze it through her tight dress. The reaction he got from Lisa was enough to tell him there was no turning back now. Her teeth sunk into his bottom lip playfully as her nails gently raked down his back. He hesitantly slid his hand away from her bottom and up her back to her zipper. He slowly slid the zipper down, his knuckles making contact, dancing across her skin all the way down her back.

Lisa hummed in approval as she felt the soft feather touch against her back. He moved his hands to the front, grabbing the flimsy straps of the dress before gently pulling them down her arms, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled gently against the bottom of the dress and his eyes dragged down her beautiful figure as the dress was in a pool on the floor now. The only light dancing in the room now was from the LED candles and the moonlight shining into their room. The TV was on, playing that soft music it was always playing when they came back to the room. She kicked the sandals off, leaving her shorter now. He just let his eyes wander on the red bikini against her sun kissed skin before feeling her hand touch underneath his chin to look back into her eyes.

Hank's mouth planted itself back to his favorite territory—right against the nape between her shoulder and neck as his hands gripped her hips. He allowed his lips and tongue to taste the skin there as he could hear her take a sharp breath, her hips grinding up against his in reaction. "I am beginning to think-you are—a vampire…" she whispered breathlessly and then gasped loudly as she felt his teeth sink into her sensitive skin on her neck, causing her head to fall back. He let his teeth graze over the skin before leaving a trail of soft kisses up to her ear. "Want me to stop…?" he whispered, his voice as raspy as ever. She shook her head no quickly as she felt a shiver go down her spine.

He dragged his lips back down her neck slowly- leaving soft and playful bites, kisses, and sucking gently on her tasty skin. Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck as she was gripping the back, coaxing him to continue the assault on her neck. His hands slowly made their way to her back, rubbing gently and tugging playfully at the strings of her bikini. Her hands slowly moved down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath the surface of his skin. They were studying one another nice and slow. Her hands landed on the belt of his shorts and she felt him tense up for a moment. Shifting against him, her eyes looked up at his, almost assuring him it was alright. She slowly began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his shorts before pulling gently on them, letting them join her dress on the floor. The inhale of her breath was involuntary as she could see just how aroused he had become from his boxers becoming tighter and tighter. He could see her eyes studying him before he gently gripped her chin, tilting it so she would make eye contact with him again. "Maybe we should-" he began but she stopped him by pressing her lips to his. Lisa left a few soft pecks before pulling back just slightly.

It was obvious that he was still struggling between the job and how he was feeling. If he allowed this to happen he was now going to be emotionally involved past the point of no return. He had not let anyone in for so long and it was difficult to think it was about to happen. He had so many what if's in his head. Lisa's eyes were soft, understanding as they meet his. She let her hand reach up and touch the side of his face. "Hank…" he loved the way she said his name. "Do you want me?" she asked, her voice trembling. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at her, his hands leaving her body and grabbing her face again.

"Lisa it's not—"

"Do you want me?" she interrupted, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes" he stated simply, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip. "I have for a long time…." He admitted in a whisper.

Lisa's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she bit down on her bottom lip. That caused a reaction in Hank every time she did that and she was beginning to realize it. "Don't…" he whispered, gripping her chin again as he felt his hard on responding to her.

"Do you have any idea what that does to me when you do that…?" he asked seriously, his eyes darting down to her perfect lips that looked slightly swollen from the rough, passionate kisses they had been sharing. Lisa knew he was close to his breaking point and as soon as he was over it he wasn't going to stop. Lisa needed this just as much as him. Without giving it another thought she let her own tongue gently slide against her own bottom lip before slowly biting down again. At that moment she could hear a frustrated groan rumbling in his chest before he closed the space between them. He pushed her down against the bed in a matter of seconds with his body overtop, holding her down. His hands gripped her wrists, pressing them against the mattress above her head. His lips crashed down to hers in a rough, needing manner and Lisa couldn't help but welcome it with soft whimpers and moans.

His one hand gripped both of her wrists within his grasp before taking his other one and quickly tugging and untying her bikini top as he tossed it to the side, his lips never leaving hers as he let his tongue fight for dominance over hers. He bit down gently on her bottom lip as his hips grinded down against hers into the bed, which caused a cry of pleasure to escape her lips. His hand went back to grab her other wrist, keeping them pressed into the mattress as his lips peeled away from hers, looking down at her with dark eyes. Lisa felt her body responding to his dominance, her breathing had picked up, between her legs was starting to ache and she felt herself becoming increasingly more wet with want. She tried to wiggle underneath him and he gripped at her wrists a little tighter which Lisa couldn't help but like. Her mouth opened ever so slightly as she went to say something but he stopped her by pressing his lips firmly to hers again. She welcomed his lips with her tongue but continued to try to grind up against him. His kisses slowed down and become more tender after a moment and his grip loosened as he pulled up, his lips peeling away from hers slowly.

His eyes studied her face, seeing the lust in her eyes, her swollen lips, and her breathing labored. She was breathtaking. Lisa didn't let her eyes leave his gaze as she watched him study her, she studied him. His eyes were much darker now, and he seemed very focused. He let go of her wrists slowly, running his one hand down her arm and down the side of her body. She thought right there she would come apart with the way he skimmed his fingers down her body. She didn't move her hand for a moment but instead watched him study her as his eyes dragged down over her body. She felt a heat rise in her cheeks. "God you are perfect…" he whispered breathlessly. Lisa licked her lips before letting her hand run up his chest to his face again. She tilted his chin, trying to catch his gaze again as she felt his eyes burning her body as they dragged back up.

"I am all yours…" she whispered breathlessly. Hank felt goosebumps rise against his arms as he heard her say that. He shifted over top of her, allowing her to open her legs to give him a place to rest between. He could feel her heat against him and that caused him his cock to twitch. Lisa finally allowed her hands to run up and down his back as she found his lips again, her hips quick to grind up against him as she could feel his hard on press against her.

She hummed in approval at the feeling before breaking the kiss and letting her hands busy themselves around the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers dug into his skin and her breath hitched in her throat as he without warning allowed his hot mouth to relocate against her right breast. His movements were slow and tantalizing as she felt his hot mouth and tongue slowly study her mound. His hand slid up her stomach and gently massaged her left breast as his mouth laid assault on her right one. Her back arched against the bed, and her head fall back as a long loud moan was audible. "Oh god…" she cried softly. He took his time letting his tongue trace around her nipple before gently biting down and hearing her hiss. Her hands had moved to the back of his head, grabbing and pushing against the back of his head. He couldn't help but smirk as he could tell she was enjoying every second of this. He allowed his tongue to circle again before leaving a trail of soft kisses between her breasts and then switching to give the left side attention. Lisa's eyes were glued on him, watching as if to brace herself but it wasn't enough. Her head fell back again and cries of pleasure left those perfect lips as her hips continued to uncontrollably rise from the bed. His one hand was still massaging her right breast as the other kept him steady, not wanting to put all his weight on her.

After Lisa was able to maintain slight control she quickly moved her hands at his waistband again before dipping into them and gently grabbing him in her hand which caused a low growl against her breast and his hand squeezed a little tighter against her breast. His hips involuntarily thrusted into her hand as she rubbed up and down his length slowly, almost in a teasing manner. He was so hard and ready for her. He allowed his mouth to leave her breast as he shifted which caused her hands to leave him. He began grabbing the edges of her bikini bottoms and tugging at them, causing them to slide down her soft silky thighs. He dragged them down nice and slow as his eyes never left hers. Her face was flushed, with a hint of rosy pink in them as he could tell she was slightly shy to show him her body for the first time. As he slowly peeled them off her he watched as she rubbed her thighs together. Everything she was doing was causing a reaction in him, he couldn't stop it. He groaned at the sight before him. He gripped her knees before slowly pushing her legs apart.

"Hank…" she whimpered, feeling her body shift against the mattress. He slowly made his way back up, leaving playful soft kisses and even nibbles against one thigh and then the other until he was so close to her heat. His eyes looked up at her as if warning her before letting his lips finally kiss against her opening. A soft whimper left her lips preceded with a soft cry as she felt his tongue tease her entrance. Hank couldn't help but smile against her as he could feel her body tense right up. Her hands gripped at the bed sheets beneath her as she did everything she could to keep her hips planted to the bed. That only lasted another moment until his hot mouth was open against her, letting his tongue tease her more as he let a moan vibrate against her. Her head fell back as her hips lifted ever so slightly, grinding against his face. Hank gripped her right hip, planting her back against the bed. He trailed his tongue against her folds slowly before allowing his mouth to suck against her bud which caused a loud cry to escape her lips. "Jesus Hank…" she hissed. He slowly lifted his head, leaving soft kisses back up her stomach. "Mmm…you taste so good…" he groaned against her stomach. "Please…" she pleaded, her eyes meeting his as he knew what she not only wanted, but what she needed, without even asking. If they continued doing this they wouldn't make it much longer…it had been a long game of cat and mouse and they both needed this now.

She helped him slip out of his boxers as he was now resting between her legs. He kept himself steady above her as he slowly let himself press against her entrance. "Are you on the pill…?" he asked, hesitating for just a moment. She whimpered softly and nodded, before allowing her hands to grab at his biceps to encourage him. At that moment she felt him slowly push inside her. Her head fell back, a soft cry escaping from her throat as she could only hear their heavy breathing, the soft music, and the waves of the ocean crashing against the beach. He allowed her to adjust around him as he could feel how tight she was. "Fuck…" he groaned as he buried his face in her neck, realizing this wasn't going to last very long. He slowly rolled his hips down, allowing him to fill her before slowly beginning to rock his hips against hers. She loved the slow pace as her body adjusted to him, her legs wrapping around his hips as her hands gripped his biceps and then down his back. She shifted her head before her lips found his as they both muffled their own moans and gasps as the pace was slow and intimate.

For the next few minutes the only focus was on one another. They forgot about everything else: all that mattered and made sense was them in the moment. Her encouraging words brought him back as she whispered against his lips, "please…don't stop…" He had no intentions of stopping now. The pleasure was beginning to consume his body as he felt himself building up. She could feel his muscles tensing under her touch. His mouth trailed down to her neck again, leaving kisses, soft bites, and encouraging whispers there.

"No…" he rasped as his face buried into her neck and continued to groan with need that came from deep down inside of him. Hank felt his body shuddering as he continued to give her his all again and again. Her one hand found the back of his neck, gripping there as the other gripped at his side, trying to keep herself grounded. Lisa wanted this to last forever but knew it was going to only be a few more moments. It had been a long time for both of them and she knew her body. It was reacting with every thrust, kiss, and moan of his. He knew how to pleasure a woman even if it had been a while.

As their bodies moved as one their need for each other grew more and more and their pace quickened as their climaxes threatened their bodies. Hank could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him and he knew it was game over. He wanted to encourage her, tell her it was okay but their gaze said everything. She knew he was ready too, they both needed this and wanted it. Her nails dragged down his back as her lower stomach began to get tighter and tighter.

"I can't hold on—" she began, her panting and laboring breaths were taking over.

"It's okay…let go…" he groaned, his free hand reached up and behind her neck as he grabbed a handful of her hair before letting his lips press down hard against hers as he began to thrust harder into her, their hips grinding against one another. He muffled her cries of pleasure as she reached her climax, her walls clamping down around him as he continued to thrust into her, his body tensing above her as he reached his own limits and finally came. His arms were shaking as he slowed his pace down and his body collapsed on top of her. All that was heard were the tandem moans rippled from their bodies and echoing off the honeymoon suite walls. His head was rested on her chest where he could hear her heart pounding uncontrollably. They both were on a high like no other—and they didn't want to come down. After a few minutes he felt her adjust underneath him and he groaned as he allowed himself to lift up, pulling himself from her. He kept his eyes on hers as they looked glossed over. A tired smile appeared on her lips and then she bit down again. He exhaled, shaking his head before gripping her chin.

"You knew I wasn't going to be able to resist you when you started biting your lip…" he said breathlessly before shaking his head, bowing down and letting his lips take hers in a very gentle kiss. "That was my hope…" she whispered, touching the side of his face gently as her soft gaze met his. "God you really are irresistible…" he mumbled before shifting to the side of her and plopping down. She shifted, looking at him and smiling. Her hair was a mess and her face was flushed—she was perfect. He reached his hand out and touched the side of her face before shaking his head. They laid there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes.

"What?" she asked softly, noticing his gaze.

"Nothing…just waiting to wake up and have this all be a dream…" he whispered, letting his thumb run slowly against her bottom lip. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, shaking her head.

"I'm real…and I am here" she whispered before closing the space and giving him a soft kiss.

He smiled against her lips and nodded before kissing her back. The two laid there for a few more moments before finally coming down off their highs. Lisa slowly slipped out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom where she cleaned herself up. Hank did the same with a towel and slipped back into some clean boxers before walking out to the balcony, taking in the cool fresh air. He closed his eyes- still unsure if what just happened really happened.

Lisa got cleaned up before slipping into his button down shirt that was still at the foot of the bed. The shirt barely covered her bottom as she tip toed outside, seeing him standing there—looking at peace. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. He smiled and grabbed her wrist gently before pulling her around to the front of him as he folded his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "That shirt looks better on you…" he stated quietly with his lips against her forehead.

"Hank"

He could tell her voice was trembling. "Yeah?" he replied, pulling back slightly and looking down at her.

"Just making sure it's you…" she stated with a smile. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt his hand caress her cheek very faintly.

"Of course it is…it always has been. Since the day I met you Lisa at MED…I just felt so drawn to you. These past couple months have been hard…" he trailed off.

"I missed you" she said simply.

"I missed you too…" he said softly before pressing his lips down against hers again.

They stood there in their embrace for quite a while before Lisa tugged on his hand to follow her back to the bed. She slipped under the covers as he just stood there, watching her.

"Come on…" she said softly, patting the other side of the bed. He smiled faintly before slipping in the bed beside her. He didn't waste time getting comfortable. He slipped up right behind Lisa and wrapped his arm under her and pulled her against him, feeling her back press to his chest.

"Good night hubby…" she teased.

"Good night beautiful…" he said with sincerity as his lips pressed to her shoulder and then her neck before closing his eyes. They both fell asleep so quickly with the excitement of the night and then how comfortable and normal it felt to be so close.

* * *

Dom pulled his phone up as he received another photo of her standing on the balcony in nothing but a button down t-shirt with her arms wrapped around a man. He gripped the phone tight in his hand as he was becoming impatient.

"Damnit…"

He hit redial and waited as Tommy answered.

"I thought you said they didn't spend time together? He has been with her all damn day according to your photos…" he hissed.

"I—I know. Don't worry…he golfs a lot. I am sure he will leave tomorrow…" he sounded nervous.

"Well you better hope so because I am grabbing her tomorrow. I am tired of waiting. You better hope she is alone…you know how I don't like dealing with obstacles…" he said, his voice dark and threatening.

"Yes. Sir…."

The phone disconnected and Tommy glared at the balcony that Lisa and Hank were just standing on, canoodling…he needed to get her alone and drug her. He needed to please his boss or his life was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Notes-_** _I plan on continuing this story... It has been just too fun to write. You probably thought that was happily ever after? Well get ready for some angst and pain!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

3:30 AM-

Hank shifted in his sleep as he was woken abruptly by quick movements and muffled sounds. His eyes slowly opened as he saw Lisa next to him. Her body was thrashing next to him and he could hear soft whimpers escaping her lips. He sat up quickly, realizing she must have been having a nightmare. He slowly took her shoulder and shook it gently but she wasn't coming out of it. He laid back down next to her and rolled her body towards him, "Lisa…Lisa wake up…" he spoke softly, his hands gripping her shoulders gently as he shook her in his arms. Her eyes opened, and she looked scared- pushing against his chest to get away. "Lisa it's me…It's Hank…you are safe…it's okay…" he continued as he felt her struggles slow down and stop as her eyes looked into his. Her eyes studied his before she fell against him, crying into his chest. "Shhh…you are safe. I am here…" he whispered. He let his hand move up and under his shirt on her as he rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Her hands gripped tightly around him as if he was going to float away if she didn't hold him tight.

"It was just a dream…you are safe. I am not going to let anything happen…" he continued to try and calm her down. His other hand reached up and stroked her hair as his lips pressed to her forehead. He felt her body relax and the shaking slow down. He tilted her head back, "You okay?" he asked, trying to read her eyes. Lisa looked at him, allowing her fingers to hesitantly reach up and touch his face, his lips, his chin. She needed to know he was real and right there with her.

"I am now…" she whispered before letting her head nuzzle into his chest. Hank sighed softly, shifting onto his back as he pulled her right against him. He felt her head rest against his chest as he allowed his hand to continue to rub her back. "Everything is alright…I am here…" he said as he laid awake, waiting to hear her breathing fall into rhythm again. He felt her head get heavier and just smiled as he kissed her head. He couldn't believe how whole he felt tonight. He hadn't felt this way in so long. It scared the hell out of him but it felt so right with her. His hand slowly stopped as it rested on her back and he drifted back to sleep with her.

6:46 AM-

Hank stirred from his sleep but didn't move as he still felt her laying on top of him. He smiled softly, looking down at her. Last night was more than he could ever imagine and he didn't want this to end. He was terrified—what would happen when they were done with this under cover? Did she really want this? She seemed to from last night. He didn't want to keep questioning it—he just wanted to live in that moment and remember everything. The way her hair fell against her face when she slept, her skin so soft under his fingertips, and her lips so perfect. He inhaled slowly, realizing he needed to stop or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting riled up again. It was easy because her found her absolutely breathtaking, sexy, and she was able to wrap him around her finger just like that.

He shifted in the bed, looking at the clock. He really needed to get working on this case or Jason was going to give him so much shit for paying for his own romantic get-away. He heard Lisa groan softly in her sleep as she stretched out next to him. She shifted away from his body and curled her body into a little ball under the covers. God, the littlest things she did were just so adorable to him. He smiled, moving the hair out of her face before pressing his lips to her forehead. He got out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed in his usual 'beach attire' and slipped some sandals on. He noticed Lisa was still deep in sleep. He grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote a little note for her.

 _'Morning Beautiful-_

 _I am out golfing…will be back later this afternoon. You enjoy yourself and don't miss me too much. Tonight we will grab dinner and go for a walk on the beach. Last night was amazing and unforgettable. Please stay on the resort. Join up with Tina and Mark and have yourself some fun._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Bruce'_

Hank sighed, wishing he could leave her a real note but he couldn't risk it. He peered into the room one last time, considering waking her up but she looked so peaceful sleeping. Voight grabbed his gun from the kitchen drawer, where he had left it last night. He sighed softly before slipping it into the waistband of his shorts. He moved out of their suite, making sure the door was secured and locked before headed off the resort. He was going to get answers today- whether it meant hurting people or not.

8:30 AM-

Lisa shifted in the bed, reaching for his warm body. She let her arms feel against the sheets and frowned when she realized he wasn't there. "Hank…?" she groaned softly. She shifted, opening her eyes as she noticed he wasn't there. Was last night just all a dream? She pulled the covers back and looked down at herself as she smiled softly. She was wearing his shirt—and it smelled of him still. She slowly stood up and bit her bottom lip to hide the smirk. She was a bit sore—it hadn't been a dream. Lisa inhaled, smelling his scent again. She checked the bathroom but he wasn't there. She moved out into the kitchenette and saw the note. As she picked it up she read it slowly, the soft smile never leaving her lips.

As much as she wanted to spend the entire day with him again she knew that this case was still very important to him and he needed to crack it. He needed to find this guy. Cuddy didn't want to be a distraction but she wouldn't be lying if she said she was looking forward to being all over him in public today or with it just being the two of them because after last night—she knew there was no turning back now. There was no more kissing in public and pulling away in the room. She wasn't going to let things revert back. She wanted him to open up and be with her. She had fallen in love with him after he saved the first time months ago and it had taken up to this point to finally get him to bring his walls down. Cuddy got around for the day and went to Tina's room. Mark was gone for the day fishing so she was free too. They decided to go get some breakfast and then go get their nails done.

Lisa was humming to herself as she watched the woman do her nails a nice soft coral color, which matched her bikini perfectly today. She was wearing yet another little sun dress over her suit. It was tight, and the same color as her bikini. Tina cleared her throat which brought Lisa back to reality. "You seem awfully chipper this morning…" she smirked at Lisa. Lisa smiled and shrugged, "I am on my honeymoon…" she trailed off. "That you are…and I have noticed Bruce can't keep his eyes or hands off of you…" she giggled. Lisa couldn't help but blush at her comment and just shrug.

"I wish Mark still felt that way about me…" she sighed, shaking her head. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her. "I saw you guys…you were all about it the other night. He does still feel that way about you. I see the looks he gives you too…" Lisa insisted. Tina smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah I guess so…"

The two continued their girl talk as they got their nails done and drank mimosas. It was a perfect day, or so she thought.

* * *

"Tell me where the fuck he is…"

His fist met the face of this poor bar owner. "I know he goes through you…I know he has you be his hook up. Just tell me…or trust me. You will regret it. I don't sympathize with people who help a rapist and a killer…" Voight hissed.

The bar owner looked terrified, his eyes wide and his face bloody and beaten. "I don't know what you are talking about I swear!" he shouted, wincing as he saw Hank's fist in his face again.

"Shut the fuck up. Stop lying. It's not going to get you anywhere besides dead. Tell me where I can find Bandera…and if you really don't know…you better start giving me information in the right direction…" he threatened.

The store owner sighed, grabbing his nose as he was pretty sure Hank broke it. "He only sends someone once a month for the money. Some young dude. We don't chat over a beer. He shows up…continues to threaten me and takes the money and leaves. That's how this guy operates everywhere…" he began explaining.

"It's a start…" Hank mumbled as he grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Now…what is the name of the guy who comes to you for the money?" he asks simply. The bar owner looks around, as if ignoring Hank.

Hank slaps him hard in the face, pointing his finger in his face. "Now"

"Tommy! I only know him by Tommy!"

Hank exhaled before shaking his head. "I'll take it…" he mumbled as he let go of the guys shirt and disappeared out the back of the store.

"What a dick…" the owner whispered as he tried to touch his nose again.

* * *

The phone rings.

Tommy picks it up, shifting against the building he was leaning against.

"Where is she?"

"I have eyes on her—don't worry—I-"

"Oh I will worry. You better deliver or you will never be so sorry.." Dom threatened.

"I have her… chill. She is getting her nails done with some blonde chick."

"They need to get off the resort…then I want you to grab her as soon as you can. Meet me at Barney's in the back once you have her. Drug her…" , he paused for a moment before he continued, 'she seems like a fighter. Text me when you have her. And Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"It better be in the next couple hours…"

The phone disconnected and Tommy looked at his phone before sighing and closing his eyes.

* * *

"HEY LADIES! You know it's ladies drink free at Rico's from 1-3 today…you two look like you would have a blast…" one of the nail women handed Tina a flyer.

Lisa shifted, looking over at her as Tina was smirking ear to ear. "Where is it?" Lisa asked simply, looking from Tina to the woman who handed them the flyer.

"Oh it's right off the resort…you could walk there!"

"Oh come on Lisa.. it would be fun!"

Lisa sighed, thinking back to Hank's note. She exhaled loudly before noticing Tina looking at her oddly.

"What's wrong?"

Lisa smiled and shook her head. She didn't really have a legitimate reason for not going. Lisa began to get nervous. She couldn't break their cover but didn't want to break her promise to Hank. She just shrugged and smiled after a moment.

"A couple drinks won't hurt…can't get too drunk though. Bruce and I are supposed to be renting jet skis later…" she lied with a smile on her face.

"YES! LETS GO!" Tina said excited.

After they paid for their nails they headed out of the salon and to the entrance to the resort. Lisa looked around behind them and then back at Tina.

"You sure this is safe…?" she asked, trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Yeah of course! Mark and I have gone off the resort a few times already this week! People are so friendly here…you have nothing to worry about!" she insisted as she grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her along.

Lisa had a terrible feeling about this just knowing she was not carrying out Hank's wishes. But a few drinks wouldn't hurt and she would slip back onto the resort before he was even back. As they moved down the street Lisa took in the sights of the little shops around and places of business.

"It's cute…and quiet…" she noticed.

Tina smiled and nodded, "This way!"

After a couple more minutes they were standing in front of a little building that said RICO's in bright red letters and a bright open sign on.

"Let's go!" Tina shrieked as she ran inside.

Lisa stopped for a moment, looking behind her again before slowly walking in. She still felt wrong about this but couldn't just take off and leave Tina.

As they entered they noticed there were only a few people in the place. There were two bartenders behind the bar putting on quite the show as they were throwing cups in the air and other things as these women cheered for them. Lisa couldn't help but roll her eyes but smile at Tina. "Interesting…" Lisa said as they made their way to the bar. They sat a few seats down from the other group of women and just watched the show.

They hadn't even spoken to anyone but then there were already two frozen pink drinks sitting in front of them as this Brazilian young man, very attractive, winked at them. Lisa smiled before taking a sip. "WOW this is amazing! See! And you didn't even want to come!" Tina yelled as the music was loud. Lisa smiled before shifting in her seat and putting her hand in her little cross body bag. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down, beginning to look through the bag with a little more intensity. "Shit…" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, looking over at her as she was sipping from her drink.

"I uh—I left my phone back at the room…" Lisa said slowly, trying to figure out the last time she saw it. "So? We will go back after a few…no biggy right?" Tina asked, nudging her. Tina turned as one of the bartenders had come around to ask her to dance. "OOOO….don't tell Mark…" she giggled as she took his hand and slipped off her bar stool.

Lisa sighed, taking a sip of her drink as her hands gripped the edge of the bar. She was getting nervous and wanted to leave.

"Hey Lisa…everything okay…?"

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows, she recognized that voice. As she turned around in the bar stool she saw Tommy standing over her, a smile on his face.

"Oh hi…Tommy is it?" she asked, pretending not to completely remember him.

"Hey…you enjoying yourself?" he asked as he shifted next to her against the bar.

"Uh-yeah. Who wouldn't I at a place like this?" she asked, smiling at him. He gave her the creeps a little but she didn't have a reason not to trust him yet.

"Want to dance?" he asked with a smile, holding his hand out.

Lisa wrinkled her nose, smiling at him and shaking her head.

"I uh—my husband probably wouldn't appreciate it…" she went with, still smiling at him.

"Oh it's one dance Lisa…not like I am asking you to give me a happy ending after" he winked. Lisa laughed nervously.

"Come on…" he coaxed her, grabbing her hand gently.

"Uhm sure…just give me a second…I need to run to the ladies room…" she said as she let her hand slip away from his and get up. She headed to the bathroom quickly and closed and locked the door behind her. As she turned around she realized it was a very small bathroom with no windows.

"Shit…" she groaned.

* * *

Hank had a name now…he just needed to find the kid. He decided it was time to head back to the resort and check in. He hadn't heard from Lisa all morning which he found odd. He thought he would at least get a message this morning—but nothing. He was worried that maybe she was regretting what happened last night.

Once back on the resort he checked the bar that they had been hanging out at all week but didn't see her or Tina. He asked the bartender but he said he hadn't seen them since they went and got their nails done. He furrowed his eyebrows before heading back to their suite.

He knocked on the door but didn't hear anything so he opened it with the key. "Lisa…babe?" he called in. He didn't hear anything and that made him extremely nervous. He pulled his gun from his waist band and turned the safety switch off as he slowly entered. "You here?" he called out again as he closed the door. He moved around the room and into the bedroom where there was no one and no sign of struggle or anything foul play. "Where are you…" he spoke to himself as he moved back into the kitchen and noticed his note sitting there. He twisted his lips in thoughts before he heard a ring. He grabbed at his phone and looked, but nothing. After a moment his eyes widened as he realized it wasn't his phone ringing. He moved into the bedroom and followed the sound. It was under the bed. He got down on his hands and knees and reached for it. When he turned it over he saw it was a missed face time call with 'Mom'.

"Damnit Lisa…" he groaned. She had left her phone…the only way he could contact her. His heart began to race as he looked through the phone and didn't see any outgoing calls or texts today. He sat on the bed for a moment before remembering what room Tina and Mark had gone into the other night. He moved quickly out of the suite, hiding the gun in his waistband again before going to knock on the door.

He knocked quite a few times before he heard a stir from the room. "Tina? Mark? You in there?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

The door opened and Mark was standing there, looking terrible. "Hey man…what's up?"

"What's up with you buddy? You don't look so good…" Hank replied.

"I tried going fishing this morning…got so boat sick…been in bed for an hour now…"

"Sorry bro…do you know where the girls are at?" he asked, trying to not sound hurried.

"Well I know Tina texted me and said they were going to get their nails done…and then she snapped me a picture of them at some bar drinking pink drinks…" he began and Hank grabbed the door frame, trying to remain calm.

"What bar?" he asked simply.

Mark looked at him, confused. "You alright Bruce?"

"Yeah—I need to know the bar…"

"She didn't say…"

"Well call her…I uh—Lisa's mom has called a few times and I think something is wrong…" he lied.

"Yeah sure thing…" Mark said as he moved into the room and went for his phone. He began trying to call but nothing—just rings.

He shook his head and shrugged, "she isn't picking up…"

"Fuck…" Hank groaned under his breath.

"I am sure they will be back soon…"

"I need to find her now" he said, his eyes darting around the room.

"Can you show me the photo…?" he asked, moving near Mark.

"Uh sure…." He said, becoming wigged out by his behavior.

"Are you the jealous type Bruce? Because if so…you better be ready for a world of jealousy because your lady…she is beautiful and guys are going to-"

"Just show me the photo…"

Mark nodded before pulling it up on his phone and handing it to Hank. Hank zoomed in at a few different angles before handing the phone back and disappearing.

"I can come with you!" Mark shouted after a moment. He moved to the door but Hank was already out of his sight.

"That was strange…."

* * *

Lisa looked down at her watch and sighed. She had been hiding in the bathroom for at least 5 to 10 minutes- she knew people would start getting either suspicious or annoyed that she was taking up the bathroom. She washed her hands before looking at the door. She needed to leave and get back—Hank would probably be back soon and she didn't want to upset him by going against his wishes of her going off the resort.

As she opened the door she jumped back slightly as Tina was right there.

"Girl! I was coming to check on you! Let's go!" she shouted, grabbing Lisa's hand and dragging her back to the dance floor where more people were now. Lisa turned as she felt someone brush up against her. "Hey…you left your drink over there…" she turned to see Tommy smiling down at her.

"Oh yeah…thanks…" she said simply before taking it. Tina held her drink up in the air and shrieked as the music picked up. She clinked her cup with Lisa's and began to drink. Lisa sighed before pressing the cup to her lips and taking a big sip. She wanted to go back, and she wanted to go now.

"This song really isn't my speed Tina! I will be at the bar!" she yelled back before making her way back to the bar where she was sitting before. She sat there, letting her cross body rest on her side. She took another sip, and another—then the song ended and another one started. Tina was having a blast and Lisa didn't have a real reason to leave unless she made up she wasn't feeling well. Which after a moment Lisa realized wasn't exactly a lie. Her stomach felt funny and she felt a little dizzy. As she stood up from her chair, she gripped the back of it hard as she tried to focus. She looked down at the cup in her hand before her eyes widened a bit.

"Feeling okay doll…?"

She looked up to see Tommy right there. He took the cup from her hand as it almost dropped out of her hand. Her body rocked a little, and fell forwards, right into Tommy. "Let's get you out of here…" he whispered against her ear. He guided her out the door—but it wasn't the door she remembered. "But Tina…" she said, her voice becoming less and less audible. "Shhh.. it's okay…she is coming…" he said, his hands gripping her hips as he guided her body out the back door. Tommy felt her push against him slightly and he groaned, feeling her ass rub against him. "You okay babe..?" he asked again, turning her towards him. "I don't…I don't know…where am I…?" she asked, her eyes slowly closing and then opening again. He smirked, touching the side of her face.

"Everything is going to be alright…let's get you back to your husband…" he said. She sighed and nodded before she allowed him to put her in the car. She tried to fight it but she couldn't, her eyes slowly dragged shut and she lost herself.

* * *

Hank sprinted down the street, not taking mind of cars going by and people trying to walk. He shoved past some crowds. By the time he was standing in front of Rico's, his shirt was full of sweat. He pushed the door open and winced at the smell of booze, sweat, and desperation. He knew Lisa wouldn't come here if she had to. He looked around, searching in a hurried state. He stopped when his eyes focused on a blonde on the dance floor. It was Tina…but where was Lisa?

He moved through the crowd and grabbed Tina from dancing with some young sweaty Brazilian guy. He dragged her away from the crowd and loud music. "Tina…where is Lisa..?" he said, his voice breathless and shaky as he spoke.

"Bruce! What's wrong? Have a drink!" she said, stumbling a bit.

"You are drunk…" he glared at her.

"Well duh…that is why we came here-wait…" she stopped, looking around.

"I just saw her…I got her from the bathroom and then—then she was talking to some guy over at the bar...right there…" she pointed, her eyes widening as she noticed there was nobody there now.

"She was just there…I swear…she probably went back to the resort…" she said, looking a little nervous but still too drunk to understand.

"God damnit…" he grumbled, smacking the drink from her hand before walking to the bar quickly. "Hey excuse me…have you seen this woman…?" he asked, holding up a photo of her on his phone to them.

The two bartenders looked at each other and spoke Spanish before looking back at him and nodding. "Where the fuck is she…?" he glared, gripping the bar hard as he moved around it. They put their hands up before shaking their heads. "Not good enough…tell me…" he threatened as he pulled his gun out, holding it under the bar so only the two of them could see it.

"Chill dude…she left with some guy out the back door…it's all we see…we swear!"

He moved towards them, pushing his gun against one of their stomachs.

"Who? Who did she leave with?" he pushed the gun harder into them.

"Tommy…"

Hank's eyes widened and then the bartenders' eyes did as well as they realized he knew what that meant. "Fuck…" they yelled before taking off out the back. Hank chased them, grabbing one and pulling him to the ground. As the other ran out in front of him he held his gun out and steadied it before taking the shot, shooting him right in the leg and then against in the chest.

"Tell me where the fuck he is taking her…now! Or I will kill you right here..." he said, cocking the gun and pushing it against his chin. "I DON'T KNOW! THEY DON'T TELL US WHERE!" he began yelling in a terrified state.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Hank shouted, hitting him in the face with the gun. The guy grabbed his nose, groaning. "Fucking tell me!" he yelled again, sticking the gun in his mouth. "You have five fucking seconds or I will blow you brains everywhere!" he yelled. The guy gagged and moved his head around.

Hank pulled the gun from his mouth and waited.

"I swear…he doesn't tell anyone. Even Tommy doesn't know where they go!"

"Not good enough…" Hank said simply before all you could hear what the gun being fired.

He moved to the next guy who was clutching his chest. He moved over him, putting his gun in his face. "Your turn…don't fuck up like your buddy…" he threatened.

The guy put his hands up, gasping as he could barely breathe. "We don't know…he doesn't tell. It has to be somewhere on the other side of the island because he is never seen on this side unless-" he stops and Hank steps on his chest.

"Unless what?"

"Unless someone has caught his attention…like your wife…"

Hank didn't hesitate as the gun went off again, leaving the man still on the ground.

He grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Jason…it's Hank…we have a problem…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Comments- Here comes some angst and darkness. Just like to warn people because it can be triggering. I can't just stop writing this story now... gotta see this through to the end!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Lisa groaned as she could smell something so rancid. She felt her eyes begin to open as if she had just been sleeping a long time. But why had she been sleeping? The last thing she remembered was being at Rico's with Tina—and then…

'Oh shit'

Her body hurt. It felt like she had been hit by a bus. It was as if she had drank all day but she barely finished her first one. Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't remember much. Her eyes were still fighting slowly to open as she couldn't really see anything. It was dark. It was cold. She went to move and let out a soft groan as she realized she was restricted of her movements. Her feet were barely touching the ground, and her arms and hands were dangling above her head. She tried to step back, but nothing. Her legs felt weak—everything felt weak. She couldn't help but wonder what happened. Her body and mind still weren't with it and she wasn't in panic mode yet. It must have been a nightmare again and she was going to wake up right next to Hank holding her.

She tried to shift again and felt a chill. She wasn't wearing what she was wearing earlier. Someone had changed her. She couldn't tell what she had on but it wasn't the dress. Her thighs were exposed with only a little material running up them. Her hair was in her face and she had heels on. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wha-where am I…?" she mumbled, her head hanging down as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. She winced, feeling like her head had been beaten in. Lisa let a groan cross her lips as she tried to step forward again, her knees gave out and all her weight was on her hands and arms. She let out a soft cry. All the blood was rushing out of her arms and hands from hanging there for some time now. She couldn't tell how much time had passed but she knew she had been there for a while with how she was beginning to feel. Her mind was cloudy, but she was alert enough to know that she was in terrible danger.

At that moment lights clicked on. Her eyes shut quickly, hissing at the light burning her eyes. Slowly she opened them, letting her eyes adjust but her vision was so blurry still. "What the fuck is going on…?" she mumbled, her head tilting and resting against her right arm. Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked where she was. It was a small room, like a basement—with not a whole lot in it. There were no windows. There was a metal cot in the corner with a dirty mattress on it- no sheets or pillows. There was a bucket sitting on the floor next to the bed. She slowly looked right in front of her and saw a woman—a woman who looked terrified, dressed in nothing but black lingerie, stockings, and heels, and chained up.

After another moment Lisa's eyes widened as she realized that woman was her. "Oh god…" she whimpered, fighting against the restraints again as she looked at herself in the mirror. All of a sudden she stopped as she heard something.

 _I can't stop this feeling_

 _Deep inside of me_

 _Girl, you just don't realize_  
 _What you do to me_

 _When you hold me_  
 _In your arms so tight_  
 _You let me know_  
 _Everything's all right_

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_  
 _I'm high on believing_  
 _That you're in love with me_

 _Lips are sweet as candy_  
 _It's taste stays on my mind_  
 _Girl, you got me thirsty_  
 _For another cup of wine_

 _Got a bug from you, girl_  
 _But I don't need no cure_  
 _I just stay affecting_  
 _If I can for sure_

 _All the good love when we're all alone_  
 _Keep it up girl_  
 _Yeah, you turn me on_

The song was loud, filling the room. She winced, closing her eyes for a moment as she fought against the restraints again. Her eyes flew open as she heard a door opening. She tried to turn and she realized the door must have been behind her. Lisa let her eyes drag up to the mirror as she looked in it and could see a door opening slowly. The song continued to play as she saw a figure come into the room. He was dressed in a black suit, he was tall, and had very broad shoulders. But that wasn't what caught Lisa's attention—it was the ski mask over his face. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes as she didn't even want to look anymore.

All of a sudden she heard a voice, "I'm hooked on a feeling…"

The voice was deep, dark-and sent a shiver right down her spine. All of a sudden the music stopped. Her eyes slowly opened to come face to face with the man in the ski mask. All she could see were his dark eyes staring back at her. Her body adjusted, taking a few steps back in her heels but almost falling as the restraints didn't let her move very far. Lisa stopped moving as she heard an audible groan leave the man standing in front of her. Her eyes glared into his.

"What the fuck do you want?" Lisa hissed.

Then came the laugh, that evil dark laugh. He was laughing? He moved around her slowly as if he was the lion zeroing in on his prey. "You are…" he began but paused as he stood behind her. Lisa could feel his eyes on her- and could see him in the mirror. "You are breathtaking my dear…" he finally said. She inhaled slowly, swallowing hard as she tried to push her fear to the side. People like him fed off fear. The ski mask reminded her the day she met Hank—he saved her in her own office from the hostage situation. Lisa had gone to therapy for so long to work out the PTSD…but now…seeing this man in a ski mask brought back those vivid terrifying moments. As the man spoke Lisa knew immediately who this was. This had to be Dominic…the one Hank was looking for. Lisa shivered visibly and the man smirked through the mask.

"Cold beautiful…?" he asked as his hands slowly slid up her body. She felt his fingers start from her knees, and move up slowly against her thighs, where he played with the guarder that connected the stockings to the lingerie. His fingers played with the flimsy straps against her thighs until she felt him move to her waist where he gripped her.

"You have goosebumps…" he whispered in that deep and dark tone. She whimpered softly before trying to fight against the touch. "You don't want to do that…" he threatened, his hands leaving her hips slowly. Lisa looked back in the mirror and realized that this was her lingerie that she had brought with her. "Hope you don't mind I borrowed your attire…it's much better than what I had for you…" he said as he moved back around in front of her. He smirked as he noticed the look on her face.

"Oh yes Lisa Nolan…I have been following since you got to this island with your husband…too bad he likes to golf more than he likes to be around your beautiful figure…I would pick you every time…"

Lisa looked away from him, moving against her restraints. She heard him almost growl as he gripped her chin with his hand. She fought against his touch but he just gripped tighter, grabbing her around her neck. "Don't fight this…you will learn quick not to…" he hissed as he was now closing the space between them. Lisa had to think fast, she leaned back against the restraint and lifted her one leg quickly and kicked him as hard as she could. He lowered himself to the ground with a groan as he grabbed himself.

"Poor Lisa…can't take my word for it…" he hissed. She tilted her head in confusion before she realized what he meant as she felt pain like no other rattle through her body. Her head fell back as she cried out in pain—and her body tensed with every volt. He was shocking her-It felt like it lasted forever but it was only a few moments. She went limp, her body dangling there as she felt tears streaming out of her eyes.

Dom stood, gripping her chin again and forcing her to look back at him. "I don't want to hurt you…but I will if you can't behave. This is your new home so get comfy. You aren't going anywhere" he glared at her as her eyes met his. His eyes trailed down her body slowly and she trembled, feeling his eyes burn through her.

"You are definitely the best I have had the pleasure of meeting in quite some time…" his hands slowly moved back to her hips before slowly running up her sides. She fought against the touch for a moment before hearing him clear his throat. "You are lucky…" he stated, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "With a body like yours…I won't get bored for quite some time…."

Lisa swallowed hard before looking away from him again. She felt his hand on her shoulder before running up against her neck and around, grabbing the back of her neck. She groaned as she felt him tighten his grip. "I am so glad you have some fight in you too…makes it that much more fun for me…" he hissed. Her eyes peered into his, her lips pressed into a tight thin line. His grip loosened as he ran his hand into her hair before taking a handful and yanking her head to the side.

"I am going to make you beg…." He paused, letting his hot mouth trail up her jaw line to her ear slowly. Lisa stayed still, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I am going to make you beg and plead for your life…" he hissed into her ear.

Her body trembled at the sound of his voice. He smirked, knowing that she was fearful. He hummed in approval as he moved his face back, looking down her body again. "You sleep tight doll…I will be back in the morning…" he touched her cheek, pinching it before slapping it gently a few times and walking away. He stopped at the door, sighing as his eyes took in her figure hanging there. "You won't have to be like that for long if you learn to listen…" he stated plainly before closing the door. Lisa's body shook as she began to sob. She tried to stay quiet but then began building in volume as the lights all went out and she was left in the pure darkness, alone—in fear for her life…..again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Voight had not slept all night. His mind was racing of what could possibly be happening to the woman he had and now already lost. He hadn't given up—not even close but knowing that she was taken and certain it was Bandera he couldn't help but think the worst. He had read the stories, seen the files…it did not end well. Hank knew that Lisa was a fighter, she wasn't going to give up. But he also knew that Dom was the type of man to be impatient and if he couldn't get what he wanted, people were going to suffer…meaning Lisa.

Jason back in Chicago was aware of the situation and was sending back up. This had turned into the worst nightmare possible. How Voight could have been so blind to know that he was right under their noses this whole time. Hank began to feel regret that he had spent more time focused on winning over Lisa then this case. He was never one to jeopardize the case and yet here he was—becoming too personal and invested. It was only a matter of time and Lisa was going to crack and tell Bandera exactly who she came to Brazil with. If he found out who Hank really was—he knew that Dom would disappear, as well as Lisa. He had to work quick or this was going to be another horrific story in the news. He had no choice- he had to go to the police station in Brazil. He had heard rumors that Bandera paid off a few that worked on the force but Hank had to risk it because he knew that he didn't have a lot of leads past this Tommy fellow.

Hank took a cab to the local police station where he asked to speak to the commissioner.

A man at the front desk chuckled before responding, "Who are you to demand to see Commissioner Marks?"

Voight glared at the man before reaching across the counter and grabbing him by his collared shirt. "You get me to Marks in the next few minutes or hell is going to rain down on this building…"

The man looked at Voight before pushing away, brushing his shirt and disappearing into the back office. Voight waited impatiently, his arms crossed on his chest.

* * *

The meeting with the commissioner just left Voight even more agitated and almost in cuffs. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted and that never ended well for anyone involved. It was already a day and a half and he had absolutely no leads to get him any closer to Bandera. He made his way back to the bar that she was last seen at. It was different bartenders from the night before and this time; he was going to get his answers or pain would ensue. He had jumped to conclusions yesterday and already killed two people. He needed to keep his rage under control for now or he was not going to have anyone left to give him any leads.

As he sat at the bar he gripped the beer bottle tightly in his hand as he couldn't help but let his mind drift to Lisa. What the hell was he doing to her at that exact moment? How long until she would break? Hank knew she was tough, it was one of the many reasons he had felt so drawn to her. But a human could only take so much before they would crack. He had seen it in so many individuals he had saved in his day. Chicago was a beautiful city no doubt, but not to a sergeant's eye. He plunged his hands into the filth in hopes that the ones he cared about could keep theirs clean. He did the dirty work that no other cop would do. His reputation was irrefutable and one that was a hot topic of discussion for the ethics board now and again. Hank had his own rule book. He believed in doing everything he could to solve a case, which meant that the law was sometimes skewed to get to the information he needed.

Now; now was one of those times. He didn't care how many people he had to kill to send a message. He was going to get Lisa back if it meant losing his job and badge. As he sipped on that beer he weighed his options. He had already taken two lives over this—in due time that would spread around the island. He couldn't give Bandera a head start- he had to work quietly. His only hope was to find this Tommy character and get him to meet with Dom. It was the only way he was going to make headway on this case. He headed back to the resort. He needed a plan to get close to Tommy and the only way he knew how to do that was setting a trap. He needed the next victim. It was a stretch for sure. If Dom had Lisa; he probably was preoccupied with her and not looking for another victim. That made Hank feel sick to his stomach but it was his only plan and he needed to act now. Every second, minute, hour wasted was time that Lisa was probably fighting for her life. And Hank knew her- she was going to fight like hell.

* * *

It was difficult to tell how many times she moved in and out of consciousness. She couldn't tell what was real and what was happening in her mind or nightmares. Her eyes blinked open as she felt her body resting against a bumpy mattress. Groaning softly, Lisa tried to shift against the surface of the mattress. She cried out softly as her wrists felt raw. She was still tied up, but she had been moved. Quickly she tried to sit up and was able to sit up with the heavy rope that was used to tie her up. She went to shout but couldn't, her voice was almost gone. It must have been from all the screaming and crying she had done the night before. Her arms were so sore, as well as her legs. It had to be from dangling the way she was. She wasn't sure how long she had been there. How long until she had been moved to this cot. Who moved her? Why couldn't she remember anything? Lisa fought against the strains again, hissing in pain as she felt the cuts on her wrists sting. She had been moving and fighting against the restraints so much that she was giving herself flesh wounds.

She stopped for a moment, resting her head back as her chest moved up and down quickly. She was in a state of panic and couldn't stop herself. This was becoming all too real now and she was really starting to worry about what her fate was. At that moment she was pulled from those thoughts as she heard the big door begin to open. She shifted on the bed, laying down quickly and closing her eyes. She did everything she could to keep her breathing even, but knew it wasn't going to happen. Biting her bottom lip, Lisa did everything she could to not move or many any kind of sound as she could hear nothing but footsteps echo through the small space.

Her eyes tightened even more as she felt the weight of the bed become undistributed as a body sat next to her on the cot. She felt a large hand come to rest along her hip. Lisa did everything she could to not move away from the touch. The hand moved down slowly against her thigh. Lisa swallowed hard, her hands balling into fists. The hand moved down until it was against her knee before slowly making its way back up to her hip where it squeezed it slightly. "Mmmm." That dark voice finally spoke. The scene from the night before came racing back. He had shocked her when she didn't listen. Lisa jumped away from his touch, trying to move to the other side of the cot and against the wall as her hands were still bound above her head.

"Shhhh…relax my sleeping beauty. Or I will have to give you something…" he warned, showing her his tray of goodies as she glared over at him. He still had a ski mask on, which was a good sign for her. Lisa had watched enough horror films to know. If the kidnapper had the mask on, it meant that they had no reason to kill their victim. But, as soon as she would see his face she knew she would be in trouble. That whole thought went to complete shit as he grabbed the edge of his mask, rolling it up to his nose and stopping for a moment.

"Please! No…." she shrieked and then mumbled. She could see his mouth now as he smirked. "What's the problem doll? Don't want to see the face of the man that took you?"

Lisa shook her head quickly, closing her eyes as she tilted her face away from his view. He reached out and grabbed her chin before forcing her to look at him. "Please. Let me go and I won't say anything….promise…" she whimpered, shaking her head quickly to try and get out of his grasp.

"STOP." He demanded quite simply, and she did just that. She stopped moving her head and opened her eyes to see those dark green eyes on her again. "Please…just tell me what you want?" Lisa watched as those eyes leered down her body slowly before matching her gaze. "In time beautiful, in time." He smiled at her before taking his free hand and slowly slipping the ski mask completely off his face. He had to be in his 50's, dark jet black hair that must have been dyed, and a scar by his left eye. He had scruff on his face, and looked Italian with his dark features.

"God. Your husband was one lucky man, you know that?" Lisa's eyes watered as he spoke in past tense. She was still helpful at this point. She knew Hank would find her. He wouldn't give up—she trusted him with her life. But Hank couldn't control what Dom had planned. If Lisa pissed him off in the slightest, she knew it was potentially game over for her. He didn't seem like the patient type. She felt his hand rest against her hip again before sliding up her side. She winced at the touch and felt his fingers dance along the fabric of the lingerie he had dressed her in. "It's a pity he left you alone so much…it isn't fair to you. I am not looking to hurt you Lisa. I want to love you. I want to show you what love is. He doesn't love you. What does he have that I don't have?"

Lisa glared at him before shifting on the bed again, wincing and whimpering from the restraints. "You know- I would like to bring you upstairs. But you haven't showed me that you are willing to cooperate yet so maybe I should j-" He began to get up from the bed but stopped as she interrupted.

"No please. Please…."

"Please what?" He smirked at her.

"I will be good. Promise." Her words were stated simply and coldly.

He sighed, looking at her before just nodding. "Very well…I could use some company and something nice to look at while I work…I will send someone for you when I am ready. You will also dress in what I leave out for you. The second you try to disobey me…run…anything…well- trust me beautiful. It will not be good for you." He rested his hand under her chin and gazed at her and then down to her lips.

"Please- please get me out of here…" Her voice was shaky, almost a whisper.

"Oh baby doll…please. No tears yet. I hate to see such a pretty face look so sad." He stood up and moved toward her, still holding her chin in his grasp. He bent down, which caused an immediate reaction out of Lisa as she slid back against the board where she was restrained to.

"Hmm…maybe you aren't ready."

"No please- I am-" She stopped as she felt his thumb brush against her lips.

He leaned back down, resting his other hand on the board while the other held her chin still. "Good girl…you are a fast learner. That will benefit you, trust me." He smiled at her as he pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving them there. Lisa shivered in disgust at the touch. She could hear his loud inhale and then felt his lips drag to her right temple.

"Mmm…you smell amazing" He shifted, looking into her blue eyes again. "Don't look so scared beautiful. I won't hurt you…unless you give me a reason to, alright?"

Lisa nodded slowly, feeling his hand grip her chin tightly still. "Very good. Now be a good girl and rest until I am ready for you…this will help…"

Before Lisa could react she felt a quick sharp poke in her arm and before she could even fight it he had pressed the meds into her. He pulled the syringe away, blew her a kiss and was gone. As he began walking away she tried to shout out to him but couldn't. He became completely blurry and then everything went dark.

 **(Writer's Comments- Apologies for the delay on the update. I plan on seeing this story through- just please be patient with my updates as life has gotten chaotic and rather busy. Can't leave these two alone though...I have grown attached to this story and will continue! XD ENJOY!)**


End file.
